Terekineshisu Shinobi
by MagisterShiryu
Summary: An amnesiac teen, with powers surpassing that of his own kind, was sent to a world filled with war, terror, and tyranny. But, Death always has a realm somewhere... Even if he has to send his own incarnation. So, a path filled with chaos, strife, and above all, power, is at Harry's grasp... Fem!Haku, AU, and multi crossover. (Discontinued - check chapter 10 for more info).
1. Chapter 1

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter I

Birth

* * *

 _'Falling.'_

Green eyes open, to view the shadows that surrounded them, then close again, as pain invades his consciousness.

 _'I'm... Falling?'_

He wonders, as shadows continue to envelope his already overwhelmed body. He notes that there is no floor to stop his fall.

 _'Where am I?'_

He opens his eye reluctantly, but saw light instead of darkness, the lights rushing towards the ground, in a _dreamlike_ way?

 _'Am I in my mind?'_

Slowly turning his head, the green-eyed teen, and quickly notices his oceanic tomb.

 _'But... If I'm in my mind, why am I alone...'_

The black haired boy quickly recuperated from his fall, wondering why he felt pain, if he was in his mind. A shudder reaches him, as he steps out of the warm water, and onto a cold desert. The teen turns to observe the water, only to find it to be a river of blood. Bile reaches forward, but he ruthlessly squashed his desire to puke when he saw the sight. He turned to look at the desert, but then took a step back. The man, with a massive sword in the ground next to him, knelt. He stood from his position, and turned to look at the black-haired teen. The boy stepped back another clothes were torn, but not to the extent of which they weren't reusable.

Suddenly, the man pulled his sword from the ground, and charged at the teen. His eyes widened, and before the sword hit him, he jumped back, and when he saw the man getting his sword out, he lunged at his opponent. However, the man's fist flew towards the boy's chest, and the boy flew towards the mountain nearby. He successfully landed in a skid, his legs straining not to fall over from the force of the landing. His chest felt extremely sore, even soft.

The man flew towards the teen, and he gritted his teeth, preparing himself to dodge. However, the man got thrown into the mountain, by an unknown force, his body making a massive hole in the mountain. The boy, looked around _,_ but before he could see his saviour, a hole right where he stood formed, and he fell into darkness again...

The raven haired teen, righted himself in the air, not even knowing how he did it, but then he saw something else, as the faraway chamber came to his feet, just as his feet, were going to go pass, the floor. The structure was glowing, with an divine-like glow, to it. It seemed like a coliseum, as he quickly analysed the structure.

The sand on the floor, was yellow, but white at the same time, with the coliseum's whiteness, nearly blinding the boy. A number of pillars suddenly erected themselves in front of him, all having an item on it. But before he could get a look, however...

 _"Welcome..."_ A ethereal voice intoned, coming from everywhere, and nowhere at the same time... The teen jumped away from the pillars, in case of another attack. _"Do not worry, nothing will attack you in this sanctuary... I am here to help you."_ The voice came again, and the boy's emerald eyes darted around the coliseum, finding nothing. _"Now, let's take a look at you..."_

The teen was strange, really, his black hair, was messy, and his green eyes, were simply filled to the brink with power, and the voice had no doubt, that if he glared at someone, they would immediately cower at the sight. His outfit was a torn red t-shirt, and dark blue trousers, accompanied the t-shirt. _"Hmm... That won't do..."_ An invisible hand snapped it's fingers, and in a violet and red light, his clothes took a change...

A skin-tight red t-shirt took place of his old torn one, with fingerless gloves over his fists. His dark blue baggy trousers, were replaced by black jeans, with knee pads. The teen absently noted that he had a sort of light armour under his t-shirt, and he felt as if, he could, move much faster then he should. Also, black trainers replaced his old decrepit ones. _"Much better, young one..."_ The voice stated, as if talking about the weather.

 _"But... Let's see your fighting prowess."_ The voice then intoned, and the teenager felt alarmed by this. Suddenly, the earth shook, and the boy struggled to stay afoot, even with more gripping shoes. A being then jumped out of the ground, and sprung towards the boy, with his massive sword swinging down on him, with a roar.

He managed to roll out of the way, but suddenly the being raised his hand, and a massive ravine opened right on the boy. However, the boy jumped to side, but the being charged at speeds, that broke the air around him. The teen widened his eyes, just as he rolled out of the way of the massive sword, and lashed out with a kick to the knee. The being stumbled, and roared, **"I will not lose to a human!"** The man-like being punched the boy in the chest, with the teen flying towards one of the pillars.

He quickly noticed a large trench knife like sword, and took it on instinct, noticing that it felt light despite the fact it was four foot tall. (Zangetsu)

 **"So, the human has a weapon..."** intoned the man, **"But, this is not enough to beat me!"**

The man lunged at the teen, swinging at the human. The teen acted on instinct, jumping out of the way, and swung at the man's unguarded side, causing a massive gash. However, the man's leg lashed out, kicking him in the stomach, and the teen flew, not managing to land on his feet. His back hit the wall, and the teen, groaned in pain.

 **"So, human still think you can beat me?!"** roared the being, leaning on his sword.

The teen rose to his feet, and stated, "Yes..."

This apparently angered the being, and he lunged at the insolent teen. However, the boy was clever. He knew that he was prideful, and would charge at him, so he parried the sword, with his own, and kicked the man's wounded side. He roared in pain, and swung blindly at the teen, causing massive tremors in the earth, however the boy managed to jump at the right time, causing a massive boost, to his jump. He landed behind the being, and stabbed him in the back. The man widened his eyes, and fell forward, dead.

The boy also fell over from exhaustion, and cradled his broken chest. _"Good. You have good reflexes, and are intelligent to use a weapon."_

"Can you tell me what the hell is this?" questioned the teen, from the ground.

 _"This is your mind. This is your time of passing the test to find out your powers."_ explained the voice, the ethereal voice seemingly having to do this a lot. _"You wand-wizards are naive. Have you ever wondered about the other worlds?"_

"I have. I look at the sky, and I really want to see more of the world. Not outer space... Other worlds. Ones with new creatures..." The boy replied, not really knowing why he was explaining this to a voice of all people.

 _'This probably why you wanted me to test him old man...'_ wondered the voice, before saying, _"Good. Now that you have a weapon, now try and do movements."_

The boy shrugged, and stood up, ignoring his pain riddled chest. He started to run around the stadium, jumping off the rocks, landing in a roll. The teen continued this for a few minutes, and then stopped.

 _"Good. I see that you have good reflexes, speed is one of your forte, with stamina a close second. But, let's see your strength."_ The voice ordered, and added, _"Though, I am surprised by your obedience."_

"Well, you do these tests for a reason." deadpanned the boy, as a punching bag suddenly appeared, seemingly hanging on nothing. The teen started to punch it, barely moving it, getting rapidly annoyed. He then started to kick it, sending it flying. When it came back at him, the boy lashed out, and punched it. The punching bag, flew even farther, and the teen quickly did the same thing: kick, punch. Knee, punch. Headbutt it. The cycle then continued from there, with every time the raven haired teen did it, he felt satisfaction rise from his veins.

 _"Hmm... It seems you have a crude fighting style already formed..."_ The voice finally said, after observing the green-eyed teenager, doing his rather crude fighting style. _'I think, that I know why you seemed fascinated with the kid... If what I suspect is true.'_ The ethereal voice added in his thoughts.

"What is there to do, now...?" The boy asked, still cradling his chest. He held his sword in one hand, and seemed to use his other one, to rub his chest.

 _"There is to find out about, your powers..."_ The voice intoned, wondering, what to do, to test his powers.

"Powers? Don't I have my magic?" The teen questioned, absently swinging his new sword.

 _"Naive wand-users..."_ The ethereal voice stated, before explaining, _"Your magic, is only an energy to use. It is basically, your balance, between spiritual energies, and physical energies."_

"That doesn't explain a thing."

 _"It should."_ offered the voice, before adding, _"Your powers are separated from your magical energy. They don't exhaust your body like your magic, but even if it does, it is only under unique stress... Like destroying a mountain."_

"Destroying a mountain?" demanded the emerald-eyed teen, wide eyed.

 _"Yes, There are powers that destroy mountains."_ The voice replied vaguely, before adding, _"But, sometimes, powers may simply be minor. Like for example, doing the cleaning with only a snap of the fingers. But..."  
_

"But, what?"

 _"But,"_ The voice continued, _"That depends if you can survive an encounter with the demons that you have fought. Most of the time, I have to revive them after merely the first encounter. To be honest the fact that you defeated the demon just before, is extremely rare."_

"But, I barely survived the first encounter..." muttered the boy.

 _"So? Surviving, is surviving."_

"Okay, can we discover what my power is, now? I think I have waited enough." The boy said.

 _"Okay..."_ The ethereal voice said, before adding, _"Harry."_

Before, Harry could react, a dark portal opened up under his feet, and he fell into the ground below...

* * *

As he opened his eyes, the boy quickly recognised, that the voice had given him a name... _'Harry... It fits.'_

He slowly looked around to find himself no longer in cloudless dreamlike state, and in the real world. He was currently in a plain, filled with weird herbs that he couldn't for the life of him recognise. _'Then again... The only memories, I have are of the dream world...'_ Strangely, Harry felt as if, he should have been terrified at the state of having amnesia, but instead felt calm.

Harry absently fingered the hilt of Zangetsu... _'Wait, how do I know that?'_ He wondered, but decided to stick with it. It felt natural to call it that...

 _'But, let's stop with these thoughts, and get going.'_ He decided, and stood up. Suddenly, as he stood up, a arrow whizzed by his head. Harry quickly pulled Zangetsu out of it's invisible sheath, and quickly darted his eyes, noticing, a black blur fly at him. He decided to side step it, because who knew where he was? Their weapons could be way more dangerous then swords.

Suddenly, a blade flew at his head, and he deflected it with his sword. That proved to be fatal, as a fist flew at his gut from his assailant, who probably was the black blur from before. He snarled, and kicked at the black blur, sending it flying, quickly seeing, a teen his age, give or take, flying towards a tree. However, a flurry of the blades flew at him... And he knew that he couldn't block them...

 _'How am I going to stop it...'_ Suddenly, he got an idea...

 **'DESTROY!'** Harry screamed in his mind, as the blades instantly stopped with a green glow, and suddenly exploded, causing smoke to appear. He quickly saw an opportunity, to try and stop his assailant.

Harry lunged forward, with his blade, as he swung onto the young girl. However, a even bigger sword, struck his own from underneath, causing Harry to fly, but he managed to land on his feet in a skid, and quickly saw his attackers. A tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows, stood over the small teen, in a protective fashion. The girl had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for her age, (if she was his own).

"What are you doing?" asked the man at him.

"I fell asleep, and when I woke up, your friend attacked me." Harry responded, deciding to leave out his dream world in his answer.

"Haku! What did I tell you about killing everything you see? It may be an ally!" exclaimed suddenly the man, and his apprentice (he assumed) merely nodded.

"So... Are you a Kirigakure Shinobi?" asked the man.

"Erm... What is a Shinobi?"

The man raised a non existent eyebrow, at either his stupidity, or the fact that he didn't know what a Shinobi was. Harry hoped that it was the latter.

"Er..." Haku interrupted, "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves...?"

When Harry nor Haku spoke, the man sighed. "My name is Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist."

"Okay... My name is Harry." Harry introduced, as he picked up his sword, when he dropped it after the fight with Zabuza and Haku.

"My name is Haku." Haku said, before continuing, "So, Hari where are you from?"

The raven haired teen noticed that Zabuza also seemed to inquire about it, but silently.

"I live in a land far away..." Harry said, vaguely.

"Was your home destroyed?" Zabuza asked bluntly.

Harry did not react visibly. "Yes. It was, I suppose."

"Wait, 'suppose'?" asked Haku. Harry mentally cursed. He quickly weighed his options... Telling his new companions about his amnesia would solve a lot of problems...

"Basically, I have amnesia." Harry revealed, his frown visible, and his discomfort was obvious.

"Well, you did seem to wield your sword well." Zabuza remarked.

"I had with me, when I woke up, after finding myself amnesiac." Harry said, as he fingered his sword.

"Do you want to join us?" Haku said, jumping to what Zabuza wanted to ask.

"Haku!"

"Yes, I will... But, Zabuza can you teach me wield a sword?" Harry asked.

"Sure... I will teach you as well, as Haku..."

Seeing Haku shiver in fear of Zabuza sounded discomforting, but the benefits would outweigh the defaults... Wouldn't it?

* * *

"AH!" Harry screamed as he and Haku dodged Zabuza's kunai. Harry seemed to be the worst off, as he had taken a few kunai for Haku, when she had been blind-sided. They were in a clearing, far away from where Haku, and Zabuza had found him. It was apparently the first part of training - running across miles and miles without stopping - and Harry was tired.

"Good work, Hari! But, stop taking kunai for Haku!" Zabuza barked out.

"Yes, sir!" responded Harry, as he instinctively went for his sword, only to remember that his and Haku's weapons had been taken away by Zabuza.

"Haku, good work, as well! You have gotten better reflexes!"

"Thank you, sir!"

It seemed as if Haku, had the same respect for Zabuza as he - Zabuza was their leader.

After more hours of dodging, we finally stopped. Harry had to take out kunai for his legs, and chest, only to find Haku with green palms over his wounds, when he took out the kunai.

"What are you doing, Haku?" Harry asked, curious about the green palms.

"I am healing you... I have healed myself before hand, so I thought I would heal you." She replied, just as Harry began noticing that the green palms were healing him.

"Good teamwork, by the way." Zabuza said, as he walked over to them. "You both work together well, because, Hari has more bulk, can take a bunch of hits without stopping and is a swordsman but Haku, in exchange is faster, more flexible and a healer. So basically Hari is the fighter, and Haku is the support."

"What about you?" Harry asked, as Haku finished healing his wounds.

"I am going to sit back and take on anybody who is too much of a match for you." replied Zabuza.

"I'm fine with that. But, can I learn some those Ninjutsu you were talking about?"

"I was going to go about that. But, before, we need to learn your affinity." Zabuza said, and when he saw Harry's questioning look, he continued, "A affinity is an element of nature that you can learn. I can use Water, Haku can use Water and Wind, to create a sub-element: Ice. There are five elements in total, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, and Wind. There are also sub-elements: Ice, Dust..."

"Okay. So, basically Haku is even more of our support girl, because of her ice element."

"Why is that, Hari?" asked Haku.

"Because with Ice, you can make the ground suddenly slippery, or at worst if me and Zabuza need it, you can create a sort of indestructible dome, so we can take out our opponent." Harry answered, and saw Zabuza nod.

"It is true," Zabuza acquiesced, "But, until we find out your element, you are our fighter, Hari."

Harry nodded his assent. It was true.

"But... Before even finding out about your affinity, I have to train you two until affinities become secondary behind your skills at Shinobi Arts."

Harry and Haku groaned... It was going to be long and hard, but Harry decided to become the best...

* * *

A new world, a new goal... What is in store for Harry next? Find out in Terekineshisu Shinobi!


	2. Chapter 2

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter II

Mission

* * *

Harry awoke, suddenly, allowing his green eyes to wonder around. The teen quickly realized the fact that he was in his mind... And was in that godforsaken desert. As, he stood up, and turned, he surveyed the blood filled river, ruthlessly squashing his desire to vomit. Harry did notice the fact that the more he observed the horror inducing river, he could see faces. They were blank, but had a mouth and eyes... With the mouth screaming, and the eyes, horror induced... And, _following_ his movements, as if waiting for a time to strike...

He stumbled away from the river, unable to cope with those eyes, and horror filled... He stopped, and gave himself a breather. The charcoal haired teen, though, as his powers acted up, telling of a person in the area.

Harry turned into that direction, and saw a tower of a man, with muscles, that nearly doubled even Zabuza's. He had a brown mop of hair, and iron armour, with torn underclothes. He had an iron mace as a weapon... The man's brown eyes bore into his own, a need to find out his own strength burning so deep, that it was a tiny bit scary to Harry, who had always known his skill, give or take.

"I will test my might against yours!" The man shouted, readying his mace. He sprung towards Harry, but the teen had other plans.

 **"Push."** The boy intoned, as he raised his hands. The power hungry man was immediately flung back, but instead of going as far as he should have, he landed in a skid.

"Do you think you are the only one with powers?!" When the man got no response, he smirked. "I'll show you brat... **Force.** "

The man was quickly enveloped with a red aura, a bull over him, as he grew taller, even _more_ muscular, and his usually brown eyes, became yellow. A mask appeared on the man's face.

He leapt at the black haired swordsman, his mace overhead, preparing to smash into Harry's skull. _'He's gotten faster. Nearly as fast as Haku...'_ Harry mused, before he pulled out Zangetsu from his sheath, blocking the large man's strike. But, the older man quickly took Harry's legs from under him, but the teen managed to jump back in time.

Harry jumped back onto the older man, swing at the man's unprotected side, causing blood to erupt from the wound. As, he backed off, he was surprised to fine that the man merely laughed.

"Do you really think that a mere wound will kill me?!" The man's eyes were maddened, as if temptation was too much, but he was fighting it.

"Yes... If you stop talking!" Harry shot back, feeling irritated, that the man barely seemed affected by his strike. Why would a rather crippling injury barely faze this monster? _'Calm down Harry... Review what you know.'_ He thought, taking grasp of his irritation, and ruthlessly beating it senselessly. _'So, he also has powers like me... Which increase his speed and strength. Might it also nullify pain?'_

"Enough talking! Let's fight!" The enormously strong man yelled, apparently having enough of not fighting.

"Heh... Do you want to dance?" Harry replied, unknowingly using Madara Uchiha's catchphrase.

The man charged, using his immense speed to strike at the black haired annoyance. Why would it not die?

Harry countered the mace strike, from the side, balancing on the mace, and kicking his opponent in the face... If it had hit. The man blocked it, but the swordsman, merely used his other leg to kick the man in the face. It hit, his oversized in the muscle department opponent in the nose, and the hit appendage bled.

The hand that blocked his first strike, pushed Harry back, and the teen flew, managing to skid. His opponent, ran at the raven haired teen, not leaving him with any time to recuperate. His extremely muscled adversary, had managed to hit Harry plain on the right side... With his mace.

He flew, his injured side, landing in the mountain. His side, had a massive packet of blood, right where the man had hit hit. And it was _extremely_ painful _._ He gritted his teeth, and gathered chakra in his hands, using a blood cauterizing jutsu, that Haku had showed him. It stopped blood flow in wounds, but left the side a tiny bit more vulnerable, until it was healed.

As Harry stood up, clothes torn, and sword held in hand, raised a hand. **"Pull."**

The man was suddenly surrounded by a green light, he flew towards Harry. Just as the maddened man flew towards Harry, he threw Zangetsu. Time momentarily stopped, and Harry could see Zangetsu about to kill the man. Time came back to normal and Zangetsu stabbed itself into the man's chest. Blood flew out of it, and the man's eyes widened.

As, his opponent landed in front of Harry, the defeated man looked at the victorious swordsman. He chuckled, and discarded his mace. "My Lord is coming... Coming..."

Suddenly the world darkened, the winds started to blow harder, and the glaringly hot sun, disappeared. A portal appeared out of nowhere, and a being stepped out. He was a man, with a cape, and a torn hooded robe. He had wings, and had a metal sword - even bigger then Zabuza's Kubikiribocho. He had yellow eyes, like Harry's opponent.

"I see, that you have done your job, Parthur." The being asked the newly named (to Harry, at least) Parthur.

"Yes, sir, I tested your incarnation." Parthur replied, kneeling subserviently. He seemed to consciously ignore the pain, one only noticed, if you looked at his face.

"You have done your job. Now go back to Deacal." The being ordered, pointing at the portal. Harry finally came to his senses, and observed the portal, that Parthur had just stepped into. It was black, with tons of scythes, and skulls in it.

"Hm... It seems you have some questions, incarnation." The being asked, as he introduced himself, "I am Death - primordial being over the domains of death, chaos, battle and Deacal; the spirit world."

"That explains some things. But what do you mean by 'incarnation'?" The raven haired teen asked, cautiously.

"It means, that you are me, and I are you. Basically, you are my face, in the various human worlds - including this one." Death answered, his yellow eyes boring into Harry's emerald own.

"There are multiple worlds?"

"Yes... There are... As your master, and you my incarnation, I have a mission for you."

"What is it... Master." Harry asked, curiosity invading his usually composed self.

"It is to put in place my realm - starting by Kagura's godforsaken world."

"Kagura?"

"She's a Goddess of the Shinto side of the gods. She created the world that your friends are on."

Suddenly, the world opened up, and Harry nearly fell in... If Death hadn't grabbed hold of his arm, and pulled him next to him - where the ground was safe. "Ah... Arma's work again. Stop trying to convince my incarnation to come to your side!"

"And let you get complete control over the realms over death? It would cause chaos!" A voice rumbled from the portal, just a foot in front of Harry. He quickly recognised the god as Arma.

"I only lost those realms under the complete army of those fucking copycats of Death Gods!" Death bellowed, his anger visible, even without looking at his face.

"I know... I also lost some realms... But, I feel like those realms were given to valuable gods... Even if they are barely one-tenth of my power." Arma replied.

"Well, I unlike you _want_ my realms back! And since Father stopped contact with the other realms... I can send my incarnate!"

"I didn't sign up for this..." muttered Harry, hoping to not get noticed by the gods, who might squish him with their little toe if he got sarcastic.

Apparently Death noticed. "Well, all the better then."

"Well, Death, I have a gift for your incarnation." Arma said, as he started casting a spell. " _By thy great gods of olde, I grant Death's incarnation, my magic: the powers over woode, and magical woode. May the Olde Gods bless you._ "

Just, as the spell was cast, Harry felt implanted knowledge pour into his brain... Like his telekinesis powers. But, in exchange he felt that he would have to work for more abilities, even more so then his telekinesis.

"Arma... Thank you." Death thanked.

"It is nothing, Death. Do you want me to send your incarnate to Kagura's realm?" Arma proposed.

"Sure."

And all went black.

* * *

As he awoke, Harry muttered under his breath, "Didn't have to knock me out..."

Harry stood, his sword clunking on his back. He momentarily cursed, for the fact that he had been separated from Zabuza and Haku... Which were his only guides in this world, that was even more confusing then the situation with Death. _'And Arma...'_ He added, nearly not remembering the god that had gifted him with powers over wood.

He racked his brain, as he thought of a method to make sure that it wasn't a extremely weird dream. _'I know... How about my wood powers?'_

Suddenly, a word came even more forceful then others... **"Barrier!"**

As the words were incanted, massive amounts of wood, appeared in front of him, in a protective fashion. It was a incomplete circle of wood, with probably what he guessed what was half of a full circle would be, arced around him... But left him able to be attacked from behind.

 _'A barrier...'_ Harry thought, as something struck him. _'It seems that for my... I guess that I can call them spells. Get on track! For my spells, it seems that basic words for the function of the spell cause a spell. Rather ingenious... But simple.'_

Harry glanced up at the sky, noting the fact that it was early morning. _'Some ninja might be around... Maybe Haku/Zabuza will be there...'_ Harry mused, but added thoughtfully, _'Doubtful... I mean... How long was I out...?'_

He decided on one thing though - to find some ninjas and interrogate them.

Which meant... Finding some.

 _'This is harder without help... Meh... I'll find Haku and Zabuza one day... Believe me.'_

* * *

"Hey, Tazuna..." A pink haired girl asked. She was currently wearing a red dress, with a few shuriken and kunai in a pouch on her belt. She had green eyes, and pink hair.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tazuna replied, as his hat tipped down on his face. He was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He also wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals.

"Is there any Shinobi in Wave?" Sakura inquired, curiosity shining on her face.

"No there isn't. Otherwise, we might not have gone under Gato's tyranny." answered Tazuna, his already old face, becoming seemingly ancient.

"Maybe... Too be honest, I reckon that with simply numbers, Gato may have killed your ninja... If you had any." A grey-haired man stated. He wore a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt.

"You think that? We have a army." A black-haired boy deadpanned, pointing at a currently distracted blonde. The black-haired one was currently wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and, for a time, white arm warmers.

"I guess... But Naruto might be swarmed... Then what do you do, Sasuke?" The man replied.

"Simple, one would distract, and _then_ Naruto would perform the technique." Sasuke said, his eyes turning towards Tazuna.

Suddenly, a swoosh appeared in the air, causing the group, and even the distracted blonde to turn around. A black-haired teen, (the same age as Itachi was, Sasuke realized), with a massive trench knife on his back appeared behind them. He had black trench trousers, and combat boots, and had no upper clothes. His hair was messy, and his emerald eyes studied them cautiously.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowed.

The stranger looked around, his eyes darting around. After a while, he said, "I'm a stranger... And you have a Uchiha, and Sharingan no Kakashi in your team."

"So, you know my Sharingan exists..." Kakashi stated, ignoring his students looks of surprise. "May I have to kill you?"

"Stronger people have tried." The teen replied, darkly. "And my master requires strong souls..."

"And who is your master?" inquired Sakura, as she trembled. She had felt his chakra... And it was filled with death, chaos, and above all, power.

"Depends. I have two, but one is _much_ more powerful then the other." His eyes snapped towards her, and unlike Naruto's calming eyes, his own was filled with chaos.

"The least powerful one." Sasuke immediately stated.

The emerald eyed teen smirked evilly. "Zabuza Momochi."

As if cued, a massive sword was chucked at the teen, only a blur. He only chuckled, and raised his hands. **"Barrier."**

Suddenly, a massive wall of wood, appeared in front of the sword. It cut into the wood, but the teen already jumped on top of his barrier.

 _'Mokuton?!'_ thought Kakashi, surprised and scared. _'He must be powerful, then...'_

"Is this really your way of testing me, Zabuza?" The stranger asked.

"I am surprised, brat, that you could dodge my sword." Zabuza said, as he stood out of the bushes. "You have improved, Hari."

"Hey, can you call me Harry? I don't want to be called 'nail'." The newly named Harry said, irritation searing into his face. Zabuza smirked, at the admission of the stupid name.

"If ya want... Brat." The masked swordsman said, chuckling at his students expression. But, he quickly became serious. "Come, Harry. We have a mission to complete."

"You want me to kill this team." It wasn't a question, Kakashi quickly realized. If Zabuza said, so... Well, it was safe to say that they were dead.

"No... The old man, they want him dead." Zabuza replied.

Harry smirked. "The genin team, for me? You're cruel, Zabuza."

"It wouldn't surprise me, if they will get a bullshit power-up." The swordsman said. When Harry looked at him inquisitively, he cried out, "You're already two times more powerful, and it's only been a few months since you've come here! And Konoha is famed for their bullshit power-ups."

"I guess... But you know what they say about the newer generation becoming stronger then the old one."

"You calling me old!?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"You do know that we have a mission to do..."

"Oh fuck..." Harry swore, coming back to reality. When he saw the Konoha ninja, arching their brows, he deadpanned, "He got that from having too much sex with Mei Teru- Ow!"

"You promised to not say anything about that!"

"Well... That got from scary to weird in about a minute..." Kakashi interrupted, their argument.

"Thanks for giving me a way to get out of this argument..." stated Zabuza.

"Do you three want to dance?" Harry asked the genin team, in complete dismissal of them, in a vague attempt to anger them.

As he sprung forward, Harry swung at the pink haired girl, and it hit, faster then she could see on her jaw. She fell backwards, her jaw dislocated... And her teammates attacked.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blonde boy exclaimed. He only used one hand sign, and suddenly ten clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. As if on a mental command, the numerous clones charged at Harry.

Harry merely had a look of annoyance at the clones, as he unsheathed his sword, and in one swing killed five clones. When he felt the last of the clones, he jumped, over them, and kicked all of them in the head, with a roundhouse kick and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Katon: Gokayu no Jutsu!" The black-haired one yelled, as a fireball flew out of his mouth, and flew towards Harry.

 **"Destroy."** Harry stated, as a green light appeared around the the fireball... And utterly destroyed it, causing a cloud of smoke, and he jumped at the team of two. He swung his sword at the blonde-haired boy, but his comrade blocked it with a kunai. In annoyance, he kicked the one who blocked, in the knee, and kicked his teammate in the head, when he tried to help them.

They flew, towards a tree, but they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Got ya!" exclaimed the blonde boy, as he held up a detonator in one hand. Harry glanced around, cursing mentally, at the fact that he was so caught up in his arrogance, that he hadn't realized that they had put a fuck load of explosive notes around the area.

"So, do you surrender?" asked the black-haired boy.

But, Harry had a plan. So, he answered. "No..." And he smirked.

Suddenly, a massive explosion appeared in the area shaking it to it's very core. As explosions appeared around Harry, the earth shook, and he called out, "You're good, blondie, and blackie, but I have something better... **Barrier!"**

As the incantation was said, a massive barrier of wood appeared around Harry, in a complete circle. It was a dome-like shape of wood, and it completely covered him, as he felt the earth shake around him.

Suddenly, a massive hole open under him, and he fell, not before, sticking his sword into the wall of earth about four feet in front of him. As he heard the dismissive words of "He's dead...", he started the climb of eight feet, and jumped, in front of the team.

"Ready for round two?" At their surprised faces... He smirked...

 _'Maybe, I'll have a good dance with this team...'_

* * *

 **AN:** Well, my first Author's Notes on this story... And if anything needs to be said it is that...

If, it seems as if this is sudden... Well, it's meant to be. I wanted to be in this Arc for a while now, but sucked at getting there, so I technically used a "timeskip". And in terms of Harry being not as coherent... It's an after effect of having Haku and Zabuza suddenly with, and without... And the weird encounter with Death.

If it seems as if Harry got a powerup, that is not the case. I'd call it a bit like unlocking a bloodline. And, if my math is correct, he was about two months without any companionship... Which for Harry, is traumatic.

Okay, I'm out!

Edit: I now realize that there are numerous errors, so I currently need a beta... Because I'm ultra mega lazy... Even as much as Shikamaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter III

Progression

* * *

 _'Maybe I'll have a good dance with this team...'_ Harry mused as he surveyed the team. To be honest, he was ashamed of being so rash when he took the chance to help Zabuza. He had not even looked around, like before, where he had _always_ checked around him. It was ingrained, and he didn't care if it made him seem paranoid - he had discovered powers over the elements, and even those people were on the lower end, on the food chain of power!

And, despite the fact that he was sure that he was skilled, Harry was pretty sure of his level on the food chain. It was on the lower end, even more so that he had forgotten in his arrogance, a _instinct_. Which were rather good... It was why he had survived for so long without anyone helping him.

 _'I should start fighting these four, so that if I'm defeated (which is probable), Haku can heal Zabuza.'_ And, with those thoughts he started the fight.

"Shall we dance?" Harry asked, as he held out his sword.

"You nearly got beaten by genin... How do you expect me to fight you seriously?" The silver-haired man that had defeated Zabuza, stated, bluntly. He still settled into a stance, which Harry noticed as a mixture of two famous styles: Goken, and er... The Uchiha fighting style?

"Got caught up in my arrogance. And, those genin are surprisingly crafty... Except the pink one." Harry answered, fighting the irritation that threatened to surface, at having his skills dismissed so easily.

"Get ready then. I want to test the disciple of Zabuza."

Harry smirked at the thought of testing himself against the mightiest, which was basically what being Death's incarnation was about - chaos, power and test of one's might. And, he would make sure to defeat everyone that stood in his path... Whatever the cost.

"Make sure your genin don't interfere... I _hate_ having my battles interrupted." Harry stated, mildly threatening.

As the order was given, the team of genin attempted to interfere, but Kakashi gave them one look... And they shut up.

"Let's dance." And with that the battle started.

Harry sprung forward, his sword swing in a arc, and just as he expected, Kakashi shunshined over to his right and threw a kunai, and Harry immediately noticed the crackling electricity, and was sure that **Barrier** would not be able to defend. Lightning chakra did enhance cutting and numbness (if it hit a part of skin) of a kunai or a sword.

He blocked the kunai, with Zangetsu and saw Kakashi's surprised face that indicated that he thought that Zangetsu was either a crappy sword (which he would pay for if he thought that), or that his lightning chakra would cut straight through it.

"A bit naive of you to think that a kunai would kill me wasn't it?"

"Just testing."

For once, the Konoha ninja lunged towards Harry, the man held a kunai, with lightning chakra clinging to the blade for dear life. He swung at Zangetsu, with Harry merely blocking the hit, and kicking the man in the shin. It hit, but the man suddenly disappeared with in a cloud of smoke.

"Is it that damned Kage Bunshin Jutsu... God I hate it..." Harry muttered, cursing under his breath. He surveyed the terrain, and called out, "How did you beat Zabuza without losing yourself to chakra exhaustion?"

Kakashi replied, probably closer then he thought, "Simple case of deception, and not using my Sharingan."

"Genjutsu?" Harry supplied, mentally cursing Zabuza's weakness to Genjutsu.

"Correct. Now shall we get to the part of when the Hunter-nin kills you?"

Suddenly, Harry heard a woosh, and jumped to the side, narrowly dodging a senbon from a Hunter-nin, one when he looked at her features, realizing that it was Haku. Noticing a deception when he saw one, he let himself get hit by the second senbon... And god did it hurt.

Harry fell to the ground, losing consciousness, just as he saw Haku, saying to Kakashi, "Good job distracting Zabuza's disciple, Jounin."

As he lost sight of the Genin team, Haku turned to him, and smiled. He smiled back, but quickly lost himself to consciousness.

* * *

Harry awoke to a comfortable bed, he turned to see Haku healing Zabuza, a bead of sweat trailing down her brow. He stated, "Hey, Haku."

The girl suddenly turned to him, and smiled. "Hey, Harry. Good to see you awake... You're lucky to not have been in Zabuza's fight."

"Why not?" He inquired, his curiosity piqued. The only thing that he knew about the fight was that Zabuza lost to a Genjutsu.

"The Konoha Jounin, used a genjutsu, to make Zabuza knock himself out, but before that, apparently, he knew that you were precious to -"

"You're rambling." Harry interrupted, vaguely amused by Haku's rambling. God, it had been long since he had been companionable to someone...

She flushed with embarrassment, and glared at him but otherwise continued, "Well, the Jounin knew that you were someone that Zabuza cared for, and basically used psychological warfare on him... Which made sensei angry, and he made mistakes... And you get the rest."

"To be honest, if it was only me and Zabuza, we would have been fucked." Harry stated, musing about the fact, that he noticed, that Kakashi had only gotten mildly serious as if he was a threat, but not a big one.

"Maybe."

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Harry asked, cursing mentally for not asking sooner.

"At our employers house." She replied, guardedly.

Harry observed her for a second and stated, "Is he the tyrant our target was talking about."

Haku recognized that it wasn't a question. Her lips curled distastefully. "Yes."

He vaguely recognized a situation like this, and muttered, "He'll betray us, you know."

"I'm sure of it."

Harry smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "I know how to deal with this. All we need is Zabuza to wake up, then I'll tell you about it." He glanced around him cautiously, and when he noticed nobody apart from him and Haku, he continued, "But, before that we need to scope out the area."

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Harry jumped around the trees, and noted that the area had one exit, which was also the entrance. _'Good. That's epic, actually.'_

 _"Harry. They have about one-thousand unit of thugs, with about two C-rank ninja. Over."_ Haku's voice stated out of the walkie-talkie, her voice sounding mechanical.

"Roger that. What are the C-rank ninja like? Over." He muttered into the walkie-talkie.

 _"Hm... Wait a minute or so, Harry."_ After exactly a minute, Haku said, _"They are a team, unfortunately. Luckily, they are iyro-nin - they'll be easy pickings for you and Zabuza. Over."_

"And you. Over." Harry added.

 _"Probably. They are under my level. Over."_

"That sounded arrogant of you. Over." Harry deadpanned.

 _"Not really. It's true. And stop saying over. Over. "_

"Try and bait them to me - I'll assassinate them." He ordered. He prepared Zangetsu, and hid in the trees.

After what seemed like an eternity, he noticed Haku, leading the two iyro-nin. They were both female, with a red robe over pink shirts. They both had ninja sandals. Over all, not very practical for fighting.

"So, _Haku_ how is it with two men looking after you?" Asked #1.

"It's fine." She stated curtly.

Harry immediately noted that she was mouthing at him to attack. He jumped, and beheaded violently the one that was annoying Haku, blood flying to the ground. The other one attempted to use a chakra scalpel at Haku, luckily the girl stabbed the second one in the heart.

It was over so quickly he was surprised. Luckily, he had killed before this - he would have vomited. Apparently, Haku hadn't. She vomited, and he quickly came over comforting her.

"I-i just de-de fen-fen ded my-my self..."

Harry smiled grimly. "It happened in self-defence for me as well. It happened quickly didn't it?"

Haku nodded. He grabbed her in a hug, and muttered, "Don't worry Haku. Killing never should be easier. Just build up a resistance, but never think of someone as merely someone to be killed."

"O-o kay Harry." She quickly fainted.

Harry merely held her tight, and jumped across the trees, leading up to their room. It had three beds - Zabuza's in the middle. It was spartan, completely bare, apart from the three beds.

Suddenly, he heard rustling behind him at the door, and started to turn...

"Turn around and your teammates are dead." A voice stated, threateningly.

Harry replied, calmly, violently pushing back his distress. "Can I know the one who threatens the lives of your teammates?"

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. And I don't know why you're with my old teammate... So, why are you with him?" Kisame said, a swoosh appearing around the room - a sign of a twirling sword.

"I'm his student with the girl over there." Harry answered, biting his tongue, in an attempt to be calm. This was an S-rank ninja! And one that could defeat him easily!

"I'm here to take you, the girl, and your _teacher_ over there." Kisame intoned.

"What do you want with us?" He blurted out.

"Dunno. Our leader wants to know about you." Suddenly, it seemed as if Kisame was relaxed.

"Why would he need _me,_ Haku, and Zabuza? We couldn't take you down."

"With training you could." Was Kisame's reply. He suddenly smirked, "So. Do you want to join our organization?"

"I can't speak for Zabuza or Haku, but me it'll be yes." Harry replied. _'This organization seems powerful, and might give an edge needed in this world. I do need to create the realm of Death.'_

Kisame's smirk widened, making him seem even more sadistic. "I wonder what your level is on the ninja scale..."

A wave of dread suddenly filled Harry's whole body, and he shivered. _'Mama...'_

* * *

"Gotta go faster, brat!" yelled Kisame, as he smiled sadistically. He swung at Harry, forcing the boy to side step - landing in Kisame's backhand. He grunted, as he focused.

"Suiton: Fukesui no Jutsu! **(Water Release: Water Shark Technique)**!" interrupted Kisame, as he performed hand seals. As if by magic, the man summoned a shark, who flew at Harry, forcing him to use his powers.

 **"Destroy!"** Harry shouted, as he desperately used his telekinesis. The shark was suddenly surrounded by a green light, and exploded, causing a mist to form around the battlefield.

Kisame chuckled appreciatively, and muttered under his breath. "So, it's true what our leader said about you..."

Harry ran at the famous swordsman, swinging Zangetsu at the man-shark. His blade was blocked by Kisame's blade - Samehada. The boy suddenly felt as if his energy was being drained, and backed away with a jump.

"So, you got a taste of Samehada. It seems as if he doesn't like your chakra..."

Harry sprung at the larger man-shark, slamming at Samehada with Zangetsu. Kisame retaliated, by punching the brat in the face - if his fist had met the brat's. By a miracle, the brat leaned to the left making the man's fist fly past him...

The boy kicked the man in the shin, and detached Zangetsu from the stalemate with Samehada, and swung overhead. Kisame, had apparently predicted this, and punched him the gut, sending him flying. He landed at a tree, and fell to the ground.

"Yield, brat."

Harry grunted, but answered, "Okay."

Kisame held out his hand, and lifted Harry off the ground. "Brat you're good, but don't count only on your sword - you might lose it in the battlefield. Try to learn a few jutsu, it's better to be a multiple technique user then a one technique user."

Harry nodded, appreciatively. He stood up, blatantly ignoring his injured side - it would heal tomorrow. "Are you going to talk to Zabuza and Haku about Akatsuki?"

"I will, but I need you guys to get S-rank missing-nin stature."

"Would one S-rank and two A-rank missing nin get in?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he and Haku could get to S-rank right now. Zabuza could get to S-rank, easily, if the stories given to him by Kisame were true.

"Hm... Will have to ask our leader about that."

"Let's ask Zabuza, and Haku, then."

* * *

"No."

"Why not?" asked Kisame, immediately.

"Because it's suicide!"

"No one knows about the organization, Zabuza. How do you think I managed to get here without hunter-nin after me?" Kisame answered, as he put on his straw hat. His face was hidden by the hat, leaving no clue about who he was. _'There's still his sword on his back that makes him out though...'_

Zabuza grimaced. Harry decided to speak up, "This is your chance to get back at Yagura for what he did. Besides Akatsuki has many bounties to collect, and from their finances you might be able to conquer Kiri."

The masked swordsman glanced around, but stopped when he saw Harry's determined look, and the fact that Haku hid behind Harry like a scared little sister using her older brother for protection.

"I'll do it... But only for the brats." Zabuza finally conceded, relieving the immense pressure Harry was feeling. _'If Zabuza wasn't with me and Haku, we would be up shit creak.'_

"But, I need you three to be S-rank missing-nin... Otherwise my leader won't accept the brat, and the girl." As if seeing Harry's questioning look, the shark-man continued, "And yes, brat, I did ask leader. He denied the request... But, I think that you could become with help from these two, become S-rank."

If the telekinetic didn't feel the pressure, he sure did now. _'Luckily I have my team.'_

"Let's do this then... And thank you Kisame." Zabuza interrupted, "I need to get back my reputation, and resources again."

"Let's go then." Harry stated, as he walked out of the building with the masked swordsman right behind Haku, who was still holding him like a lost bunny.

* * *

 **AN:** I so reckon that nobody saw the fact that Harry was joining Akatsuki with Haku and Zabuza!

For those that worry that Harry is OP... Let's be honest, the guy has a lot going for him... Like a team practically made for him. Anyway going to S-rank is going to take a while... About five or so chapters.

And yes this story is progressing very quickly. I'm going for a video game format, with this fic, which basically means that nearly no boring parts! And it also means that I am free to do a lot with this.

But anyway, criticism is appreciated, flames are going towards Natsu, and review are going to my own belly.

 **ALSO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT ON THIS. I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A FIC THAT I ENJOY WRITING SO MUCH, THAT IS SO POPULAR. Just thank you guys (and girls) very much! Sorry for the cap locks lol. ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter IV

Growth

* * *

Kakashi entered Tazuna's home sighing heavily. He had scouted out Gato's base, and it was empty. Normally this would be cause for celebration, but the thing was that they were all dead. Gato, his thugs, all of them. And the important thing the money he planned on stealing was gone. All gone.

 _'And neither Zabuza or Harry's body were there...'_ added the masked Jounin, mentally. It was cause for concern, because those two were powerful, and he suspected that the Hunter-nin that had captured/saved Harry, was also with them.

And they now had enough money to cause the Shinobi world concern. And he didn't dare imagine what would happen if those three joined an enemy of Konoha...

"Sensei! What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he entered the room with his usual (as Gai called it) youth. _'God dammit, I took a misson to get_ away _from Gai's youth!'_

He rapidly masked his feelings, hoping that Naruto didn't notice... He got lucky there, but answered with a smile, "I'm going the usual... Naruto what are you doing not training with Sakura and Sasuke?"

The blonde grunted unhappily. "Sakura wanted to spend time with Sasuke, and sent me away."

"And _why_ did you obey? Sasuke thinks of you as a comrade now, it should be enough for her." Kakashi replied, sighing mentally. He seemed to be sighing a lot these days.

"Well, it might because of my _tenant_."

"It isn't that, Naruto." stated the grey-haired man. _'It might be because she's jealous of you...'_

"Then, _what_ is it?" demanded Naruto, as the blonde crossed his arms, stubbornly.

"It might be because she's jealous."

"Jealous of what exactly? I'm not the best at anything."

"You are the best at convincing otherwise. She's probably jealous of the fact that you're closer to Sasuke then herself."

"Not my fault! Can't duck-head decide who he is friends with!?" exclaimed the blonde. It was obvious to the Jounin that Naruto was tired of Sakura.

"I have an idea. Let me get Sasuke." proposed the Jounin, and before his student could reply, he ran towards his other male student.

* * *

"So, basically you want me, and Haku to assassinate a Daimyo, and you want to assassinate a Kage?" asked Harry, as he leaned on a tree. To be blunt, he was sceptical of this plan.

"It'll be easy, the Wind Daimyo and the Kazekage are having a meeting next month, according to Akatsuki..." Zabuza stated, but he continued, "We do need a plan, though. Any of you got one?"

Harry shrugged unhelpfully. The boy turned towards Haku, and asked, "Got one, Haku?"

"I think so..." She replied, and noticing the curious looks on Harry and Zabuza's faces, she elaborated, "Why don't we wait until their alone, and then kill them, wait there, and then proclaim we're the ones that did it."

"That's a stupid plan." Harry deadpanned, "But, I don't have any better."

"It's foolhardy, not worthy of being a shinobi, and full of holes. Why not just charge into Suna, and kill all of them?!" Zabuza finally exclaimed, his frustration and exasperation at all of this coming out.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, "Care to get a better plan? It may be all of those things-" He pointedly ignored Haku's hurt look, and forged on, "But, do you have better?"

The masked swordsman looked the other way, but shook his head in denial. _'So, a former ANBU, can't get a better plan then the equivalent of a chuunin? He might not have been team leader maybe...'_

The black-haired boy ignored his thoughts, and a small smirk appeared on his face, "Shall we start Zabuza- _sama_?"

"Fuck off." deadpanned Zabuza.

"Wow, I didn't know you were gay and a pedophile?" retorted Harry, as he pointedly dodged all of the sword strikes of his teacher.

"Fuck off." repeated the ANBU, as he sheathed his sword, and unbeknownst to his black-haired student, was pulling out multiple kunai.

"Didn't know that ANBU were required to talk shit all the time."

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Start running. _Now._ "

"That's the excuse of a teacher when they have no comebacks. OW!"

As they dissolved into fighting, Haku sighed. She pulled out her senbon, and quickly knocked out Harry and Zabuza. When they fell backwards, she sighed happily, pulling out a known book for all perverts: Icha Icha.

* * *

As Kisame entered Akatsuki's base (out of various), suddenly, he was called to a meeting. _'Did that Genin team discover that I was the one to cause the massacre at Wave?'_

"Kisame-san." called a voice from above him. The shark-man turned towards the sound, noticing that Pain was on the balcony and in _pain._ _'I guess that even Gods aren't invulnerable.'_

Despite the fact that he was nearly absolutely certain that Pain could beat him in a battle, Kisame was sure that if Konan wasn't with his leader nearly 24/7, the self-proclaimed god would die.

Not that he wanted the man to die - he was a rather good leader. _'Better then Yagura at least...'_ He pointedly ignored the thoughts that accompanied his former leader. They were usually filled with bloodshed, tears and carnage... Which made him develop his mask of sadistic pleasure at the pain of others.

 _'I still love the panic of the brat when I was training with him.'_ The swordsman mused, outwardly chuckling in sadistic pleasure that accompanied his mask. It might be why he was partnered with Itachi - the man had a mask that hid his pacifism, and pain caused by the fact that he had to murder his clan.

He walked towards the meeting room with a leisurely pace, making sure to not arrive early - only Sasori arrived early - but as well not arrive late - Deidara and Hidan were normally the ones late. As he opened the doors, Kisame noted that Itachi wasn't here... But, he continued on, sitting down at the large oval table, twice as big as their tallest member - Tobi.

Tobi may be a clown, but Kisame noticed when one used a mask and when someone didn't.

"Is everyone here?" asked Pain, as he entered the room, with Konan at his side. The self-proclaimed god (but more then able to prove it) sat down at the head table, with Konan following him like a lost puppy.

Those two were partners, despite the fact that they rarely left Amegakure, the shark-man was sure that they still trained. Like them all. They were all S-rank missing nin for a reason.

Itachi interrupted Kisame's thoughts, entering the room, with a rare scowl on his face. He sat down next to the shark-man.

"Sorry, Leader-sama, had to make Hidan, and Deidara come..." intoned the Sharingan wielding genius.

Pain had a rare smile on his face, only present when they were all casual with one another.

Hurried steps were heard as two men barged into the meeting, and sat down opposite one another.

One was Deidara, the other was Hidan. Two people who respected eachover - Kisame had always asked why they weren't teamed up together...

"So, we can finally begin the meeting... There has been talks of three people wanting to assassinate the Kazekage and the Wind Daimyo." Konan stated, as she glared momentarily at Hidan and Deidara.

 _'So, you three have finally started moving.'_ mused Kisame.

"It might be the plan to incorporate Momochi, and his two students into Akatsuki." Itachi interrupted, as he sipped a glass of water.

"It is." Kisame spoke up, and seeing everyone's questioning look, the shark-man elaborated, "I thought about it, and we as a whole, need more members. So, when reports of a black-haired kid, killing people using a sword like Zabuza, I knew how to track down my teammate... And now all we need is them to become S-rank missing nin."

Pain, Konan and Sasori were momentarily surprised at Kisame's intelligence, but hid it. Itachi merely looked proud. Kisame ignored the other members reaction - they were idiots, for the most part.

"You have a point, Kisame-" Pain started, before he was interrupted.

"Aren't we strong enough by ourselves?" Zetsu said, as he leant against the wall.

"Never hurts to have more members... Anyway, Zabuza-san's students could be _our_ students. It would be a surprise to the people who attack us." Itachi boldly stated, as he continued sipping his water.

"Me, and Konan are currently making something for us to communicate between missions... It will be beneficial for us so that we don't have to go back and forth. So, stay here until it's finished."

"Yes, Leader-sama..."

* * *

Harry leant to the side, narrowly avoiding a melange of kunai and shuriken. He sprung at his attackers, and swung his sword - they didn't have enough time to react. Their heads were cut clean off their bodies.

He looked to the side, and noted that Haku was cleanly killing her opponents, unlike he and Zabuza, who were decapitating people like there was no tomorrow.

 _'I know that Zabuza is a missing nin, but we haven't been disturbed before today...'_

"Harry!" The boy jumped out of the way of Haku's senbon, as they hit somebody behind him. The man fell forwards dead. Harry took the time to turn the man other, and noticed something important.

 _'Rock ninja? What did we do to them...?'_

"Katon: Kakonryu no Jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Flaming Dragon's Orb Technique)** A voice shouted behind him.

Harry cursed, and called, **"Destroy!"**

The fire dragon just as it started transforming itself into a orb of fire was enveloped by a green light before quickly self destructing - an unusual response to his telekinesis. He jumped out of the way, as an explosion exploded in front of the black-haired teen. He flew into a tree from the shock of the explosion, his ears ringing.

He shook his head, which cleared his ears. He stood up, and heard the man shouting, "You killed them!"

"I didn't... That technique would have killed them anyway..." Harry retorted, as his head stopped hurting.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man leapt at Harry, who countered his swing by blocking his punch by outstretching his left arm to the upper arm, and swung Zangetsu at the man's uncovered side. It cut into his side, but the man merely punched Harry, who jumped away, narrowly avoiding the man's punch.

"You thought that measly cut would stop me!" bellowed the man, showing cut clothing, but no visible bleeding.

Harry felt a bit worried, but swallowed heavily, ignoring the worry that flashed in his mind. _'The man has no injuries... How?'_

"So, brat scared?! My name is Etānaru of the Rock for a reason!" The man exclaimed, as he leapt at the teen.

As Harry leapt away from the man's mad swings, and intoned, "And my name is Terekineshisu Shinobi."

The name was thrown around the forest, echoing, somehow by Harry's act - it seemed as if Death approved.

 **"Force!"** As if demonstrating his abilities, the man was enveloped by a green light, and was thrown away, repulsed from Harry's telekinesis. The rage induced man was thrown back first into a tree.

"You are strong, Terekineshisu Shinobi! But I will kill you!" The man bellowed, as he stood up.

Suddenly, a voice muttered inside his head, _"...Kill this man... He has a powerful soul."_

Harry instantly knew that was Death, and smirked. "Etānaru of the Rock... Death claims your soul..."

Death's Reincarnation sprung at the man, and swung Zangetsu at the man. The man blocked with a kunai, which had rock enveloping it. Harry attempted to kick the man, but was blocked by the man's hand.

Harry suddenly smiled, and his hand crackled with green energy. "This is the end... Eternal of the Rock."

 **"Death's Fist!"**

He struck the man through the chest, and pulled it out. The man fell backward with a gurgle... Before the green energy enveloped the man, and _obliterated_ him.

There was nothing left apart from the man's clothes, and equipment.

* * *

 **Iwagakure Data Book: Entry #6985.  
**

 **Name:** Terekineshisu Shinobi (is a Shinobi name, real name unknown).

 **Age:** Unknown (suspected of being 14).

 **Height:** 5ft8.

 **Physical Characteristics:** Black-haired, with emerald eyes. Only has two items of clothing: black shinobi pants, and dark blue combat boots. Is very well muscled for his age.  


 **Rank:** A

 **Reasons: ** Killed the A-rank Jounin under the codename of 'Etānaru'. Also killed C-rank ninja of our village.

 **Bounty:** 2,000,000 ryo dead or alive.

 _Approach with extreme caution. Is as capable as the missing nin Itachi Uchiha when he killed his clan._

* * *

 **AN:** That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed. As, I said, the number of chapters until S-rank is going to respected!

Harry may seem OP, BUT... Think about it... He did randomly get a technique from Death, and surprised the Jounin with his new technique.

But, he won't be able to beat Kakashi... Simply for the fact that the man has one thousand techniques and has the Sharingan.

Also, Harry won't win every fight... That's boring to read...

I did say that this in video game format... So the sections with Konoha and Akatsuki count as cutscenes. It was rather interesting to write Kisame, and Naruto, so I might try that again.

Well, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a review (the number is so unproportionate to the number of fav's and follows xD), and favourite/follow this story.

 _Also, I know that the chapter are shorter then the first two... Don't worry... It's getting higher... I hope to be able to write 5k chapters by the end of the school year._


	5. Chapter 5

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter V

Aftermath

* * *

At a desk which before had been filled with paperwork, had now been pushed to the side of the desk creating a massive disorderly pile which threatened to fall on the Jounin-sensei and the Hokage... Which would cause curses like only sailors could (apparently), and Katon jutsu to fly towards the paperwork.

Just as the Jounin finished reading the file, the copy-nin looked at the old Hokage with an shocked look. "Harry became a A-rank missing nin? By the name of 'Terekineshisu Shinobi'?"

Hiruzen graced Kakashi with a worried expression. "And, is just as much powerful as Itachi was when he orchestrated the Uchiha massacre... And will continue to grow stronger if his implied age is correct."

"...Implied?" inquired the grey-haired Jounin, curiously.

"I suspect he might be younger." The old Hokage said, and grimaced. He added, "It might be motivation for your team to discover that someone their age is much stronger then them, and isn't part of any particular clan."

Kakashi glanced at the Hokage, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Or I could make this a mission to capture the boy... Bring the rookies with me."

"I can't separate my rookie teams for one A-rank missing nin. Who is already being hunted by Iwa." Sarutobi interrupted. "The tension between us and Iwa is still extremely versatile, it would not be good for us to hunt down a missing nin who killed various amounts of Iwa's weak military."

"Iwa is only down on numbers - they have more Jounin then Suna and Kiri together. Anyway this could be a peace offering, between our villages... A much needed one." the Sharingan wielding Hatake proposed, as he leaned against the wall.

Sarutobi stared at Kakashi, stupefied. "This has been you at your most intelligent for the first time in three years!"

The copy-nin slammed his head against the wall.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama... We have reports of Iwa-nin acting out on our territory, searching for a missing-nin, who killed rather high numbers of their forces." reported Baki as he entered the room.

Under his disguise of Kazakage, Orochimaru outwardly frowned, but on the inside, merely smiled. "Send out a small platoon of Chunin to find out if we can organize this... I can't let Iwa-nin trespass on our territory without our permission."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. We will do this immediately." Baki replied, submissively lowering his head. As the man turned to walk out, Orochimaru called out, "How is Gaara doing?"

"He is fine. He now manages to control his bloodthirsty urges. The prisonners have done good." Baki answered, as he leant against the wall. "Kazekage-sama, if you permit it, can I ask why you have a sudden interest in Gaara?"

"There have been rumours of Iwa and Kumo having Jinchuuriki that can control their Biju, and using the beast's near infinite power. Gaara is already a capable Shinobi, and if he can harness his Biju... You see the potential don't you, Baki?" Orochimaru replied, as he flexed his fingers. It was a habit the Kazekage had, when he first observed the man. It would make Suna think that their Kage was fine and well.

"I do. Since Konoha's Jinchuuriki has only recently seen to be improving, it would mean an advantage to us... And even now, Gaara is the king over sand... He would be a god over the sand if he harnesses it's power."

Orochimaru smiled, and said, "Good to know that you see the potential."

"However... The shinobi are becoming restless over the lack of missions, seeing as they are going to Gaara. I fear if there isn't an overload in missions for all of our Shinobi, including the other Genin teams, w-they will revolt." Baki stated, as he nearly messed up.

"...Baki organise a platoon of Jounin to visit Iwa. I have a plan."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"And, Baki... If you plan on revolting against me, I will murder everyone on this. _Everyone_."

"...Of course, Kazekage-sama."

* * *

"A," Darui stated as he entered the room. "There is reports of a missing nin of Iwa operating through out the Elemental Nations... Iwa wants a truce so, that they have permission to hunt this nin on their territory."

The Raikage glanced up at his right-hand man, and replied, "And who is this Shinobi?"

"Terekineshisu Shinobi." Darui said, as he absently fingered his sword.

"The boy who seems as powerful as the Uchiha clan massacre orchestrator... Am I correct in this statement, Darui?"

"Yes, you are... What are you getting at, A-sama?"

"I want to test Yugito's strength against that boy... She is strong, but this will show her that being a Jinchuuriki, doesn't mean that she can't be beaten." A stated, as he swivelled in his chair turning towards a map.

It was a map of the entirety of the Elemental Nations, and let the Raikage have an advantage over his opponents, since none of the other villages could say that they have a complete map of the nations.

"She can beat two jounin at the same time... Isn't that enough?" Darui replied, as he defended Yugito. She was a good friend, so he decided that he was going to repay the favour.

"B can beat all of our Jounin... Without his tailed beast. Yugito may have a lower tailed beast, but she should be able to fight atleast a fourth of our forces without her Biju. And, may I mention the fact that you can beat her?"

"But B is a prodigy..."

"And Yugito is a late-bloomer, who turn out to be better then the prodigies normally." A interrupted. He turned back towards Darui. "You may come with her, but _do not_ interfere - unless Terekineshisu Shinobi plans on killing her."

"Yes, A-sama..."

"And... Darui..." A continued, and Darui turned towards one of the best Shinobi living at the moment.

"Yes?" Darui replied.

"B and I were actually late-bloomers... And if you value your life, you won't say a word of what I just said! Well about me, of course."

* * *

"Mei, I am coming in with some news."

"Sure, Zabuza... Barge in here like no-one's business." retorted Mei, as she sorted through a massive pile of paperwork. She turned towards the missing-nin who was now pardoned.

"What is the news, Zabuza-kun?" She asked, as she stopped sorting through rather pointless files.

"I need to test Harry and Haku's skills in the Chunin Exams at Konoha." said Zabuza, as he decided to not shit around with this. They were his students and he wanted to protect them, dammit!

"Why should I? You are aware of Harry's status of being on Iwa's shit list." Mei answered. Her village's protection was to ensured.

"I'm aware of that... But you know how much a change of clothes helps with hiding an identity."

"You're getting somewhere, Zabuza..."

"For his outfit, we'll need a black trench coat, a dark-blue t-shirt and black shinobi pants, and black boots... His current outfit anyway is very impractical."

"Zabuza- _chan_ , you forgot orange sunglasses." Mei interrupted, and when Zabuza started staring at her, she continued, "Hey! It works!"

"... _Sure_. Okay..."

"Zabuza- _chan_... Are you being sarcastic?" Mei asked, as her eyes seemed like lava. Literally.

Zabuza didn't notice... That was his downfall. "Yep."

Suddenly, from nowhere, Harry appeared behind him, and deadpanned, "Zabuza... You're fucked."

"What do you mean you little shit!?"

"Look behind you," Harry replied, "And I still reckon you're fucked."

"Wait, wha-? AHHHHHHH!" Zabuza screeched as he flew out of the window, holding his ass, and balls at the same time.

"...Harry..."

"Yeah...?"

"I'm feeling annoyed. And hor-"

"Noo! Shut up!" Harry screamed, as he jumped out of the window, running for his life. "I do not want that to happen to me again!"

The so-called Bloody Village of the Mist, was now filled with laughter... And loud whimpers of one Zabuza Momochi.

* * *

"Mei? Where are you taking me?" Harry asked from his position on the ground as he was pulled by one Mei Terumi.

"I am taking you, shopping." Mei stated, as she waited for Harry's reaction.

"Shock, horror." He called, "I feel _so_ scared."

"You should be... I brought Haku with me."

Harry frowned. "Dammit... You do know, that she now has a big brother complex for me now?"

"Aw... Is poor Harry-chan, creating a harem now?" Mei teased.

"You know, what... I quit." The boy stated, blandly.

"Harry-kun! I knew that Mei-sama convinced you to come!" cried Haku just as she saw them, from her position at the clothes store.

Harry glared up at the Mizukage. She merely smiled down at him, in a sadistic pleasure-like way.

Nearly all the men either felt sympathy for the boy... Shopping with what was the equivalent of an older sister and a younger sister, was hell.

"Haku-chan, want to help me with Harry's outfit?" The busty Mizukage asked.

"Okay, Mei-sama!" Haku replied, jumping up and down.

"Why me...?" Harry asked himself quietly. Sure, he could use his various techniques, but he didn't want to hurt any of them... They were a bit like his family.

After a few hours, Harry came out, in a black trench-coat, a long-sleeved black t-shirt, dark blue pants, black boots, and leather gloves. And he bought (his decision), orange glasses, that protected his eyes, and, were customised to see the chakra levels of everyone around him. Luckily, it was a number percentage... Otherwise, he swore he would have been blind from Mei's chakra levels... Which were nearly the double of his own.

"Nice look, Harry-kun! Reminds me of an old manga character, that came out a while ago... But in black!" Haku exclaimed.

"Sure..."

"Harry, Haku... I need to introduce you to your teammate."

"Teammate?"

* * *

"Is _this_ our teammate?" Harry deadpanned. He bore his eyes into the young man... Which had the intended effect of making the boy shudder.

"Stop making our new teammate squirm, Harry-kun," Haku chastised, "But, anyway, hello, my name is Haku and this is Harry!"

"My n-n-ame is Cho-juuro." Chōjūrō replied, as he squirmed under the look of Harry.

"Got it. It's Chojuro right?" Haku stated, cheerily.

"Haku, I think it's Chōjūrō... Only one 'u', not two." Harry said, as he maintained his posture of leaning against a tree.

"Haaaaarrrrryyyyyyy. Stop being like that!"

"You were the one to rant about being respectful." the boy remarked, as he stretched.

Haku merely pouted.

Mei observed the encounter, and noted the fact that Chōjūrō seemed rather comfortable with the two, and vice versa. It made her smile, at the thought of a future member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"...Mei, who is going to be our Jounin-sensei?" Harry questioned, as he absently twirled Zangetsu.

"Saeria will be your Jounin-sensei," Mei stated, as she motioned for a woman to come forward.

She had blue hair, with brown eyes, and was dressed like an ANBU. She didn't have a mask, and was rather impressively busty. She held a tantō strapped to her back, and was currently, crossing her arms under her bust.

Harry ruthlessly squashed Death's thoughts on this. _'Death, I really don't want to think about my Jounin-sensei like that!'_

 _"But, incarnation, you can admit to the fact, that she is rather... How shall I put it... Attractive."_ Death stated. Harry even imagined the god leaning back on his chair, drinking wine.

 _'Sure...'_

Before his master could tease him any longer, Harry steered his concentration towards Saeria.

Just as Mei left, Saeria turned towards her new team, and said, "Shall we introduce eachover? Starting with the shy dude."

"Er... Okay," Chōjūrō started, "My name is Chōjūrō, I like this village and my sword! I dislike, oily foods. I want to be a official member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and after that, Mizukage."

Harry glanced at Chōjūrō, surprised. It wasn't often in this world, that someone was so passionate about his dreams.

"Next, the broody cutie." Saeria stated, as she nodded in acknowledgement to Chōjūrō.

Harry scowled at the mention of being a cutie, but started, "My name is Harry. I like Zangetsu, and those who become my friends. I dislike cold-hearted murderers, rapist and general criminals. I don't have a dream, simply a purpose: protect those close to me, and those who cannot defend themselves."

Saeria seemed surprised by his speech, and a small smile graced her face. "Good for you, broody cutie. Next, the brocon."

Haku had a similar reaction then Harry, but then suddenly smiled. "My name is Haku, and I like my senbon and nii-san! I dislike people who disrespect nii-san, and rapists. My dream is to be a successful Hunter-nin!"

Safe to say that Harry was feeling rather scoped out by Haku.

* * *

 **AN:** I know. There are a lot of sub-plots and one major plot happening right now - don't worry, it will make sense. And it won't be tied like Kishimoto did - basically blaming everything on Kaguya, Madara, and the Uchiha.

Everyone has their reasons for everything, and some will be revealed soon, some might simply be never be revealed... Some things are best forgotten.

So... Impressed that I managed to do a chapter without any fights? And Saeria is an OC, based on Yugao Uzuki... Basically, the Yugao of the Mist.

Harry was always planned to look like Alucard - I thought it would be cool to have a sword-wielding, telekinetic, and Mokuton-using Harry look like Alucard...! Does anyone agree wth me?

Next chapter should be focused on Harry, Haku, Chōjūrō, and Saeria. Unless, my mind goes off on tangents wildly.


	6. Chapter 6

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter VI

Teamwork

* * *

Harry glanced at Saeria and Haku, worriedly. He wasn't worried for _them_ per say, but was instead worried about why they kept on glancing conspirational looks at him and Chōjūrō. He turned to his fellow male, and asked, "Aren't you vaguely worried about what those two are talking about?"

Chōjūrō whispered back, "Yes... I am inclined to be rather fearful about girls."

"...If they start looking like evil banshees, every man for himself?" Harry offered.

"Agreed. And if they follow us, use extreme measures." Chōjūrō replied, nervously.

"Actually, I think they are simply trying to make you two nervous." intoned Zabuza, as he entered the clearing. He sat down next to the two boys, his sword, clanking against his back.

"Zabuza... Why are you so sweaty?"

"Well, Harry, I left Mei just after-"

"No more details... Just knowing that you two are getting it on, makes me want to vomit." Harry interrupted, cursing himself for _even_ asking Zabuza that...

"What are you two talking about...?" asked Chōjūrō, to himself, so quietly, that neither Harry or Zabuza noticed.

"Harry-kun?" Haku called, and when Harry noticed Zabuza's questioning look, he simply shrugged.

"Yeah?" Harry answered, as he absently fiddled with Zangetsu.

"Saeria-sensei wants us three to spar between eachover, so, she can gain a gleam of our potential!" exclaimed Haku.

"...Cool. Come on Chōjūrō." Harry said, dismissively. He had expected this, to be honest.

When they all gathered around, Saeria stated, "So, Haku informed you of us sparring between each over."

"Yup." Harry answered, as he continued looking around disinterestedly.

"So, who wants to fight who?" She asked her students.

"I want to fight Harry." intoned Chōjūrō, in a rare calmness.

"So... No maiming or killing, but permission of jutsu is allowed, and condition for winning is to draw blood." Saeria stated, as she and Haku started to walk towards the right side of the two combatants. "Is that okay for everyone?"

"Sure/Yep." stated the two males.

"Hajime!"

Harry sprung towards Chōjūrō, as he held Zangetsu above the shorter boy. The teen, rolled out of the way, and slashed Hiramekarei at Harry's open side.

The teen saw through his junior's slash, and jumped over him, stating, **"Push."**

Chōjūrō was suddenly enveloped by green energy, and thrown into a tree. Harry jumped at the teen, but he managed to block Zangetsu's strike, and kicked Harry in the shin, forcing back the older teen, who was suddenly dodging swipes from Chōjūrō.

"Harry, I think it is time, you met Hiramekarei's ability," Chōjūrō called, **"Hiramekarei Unleash: Twin Swords!"**

Suddenly, Hiramekarei was enveloped with a blue light, and it's bandages disappeared. The sword was now, two. It was now two blades. Safe to say, Harry was momentarily shocked - which let Chōjūrō enough time to attempt to strike the distracted teen.

 **"Barrier."** Harry intoned, as he recovered from his momentary surprise. A sudden wall of wood stood in front of Chōjūrō, which was predictably cut through, but let Harry have enough time to react.

The boy struck at his opponents, unguarded back, but made sure to cut Chōjūrō shallowly.

Saeria intervened before Chōjūrō attempted to continue, "And the winner is Harry!"

Harry let out his hand towards his junior, who graciously accepted, and deactivated Hiramekarei.

"Boys, you both did good, but Chōjūrō don't rely on Hiramekarei - it might be used against you, and you will have nothing. Harry, I am sure you had a few more tricks up your sleeve, but make sure that you don't leave yourself open like that - if Chōjūrō was faster, he could have beaten you."

The two acquiesced with nods. It was true, and they still had a lot to learn.

"Chōjūrō, are you up for a match against Haku?" Saeria asked.

The aforementioned girl walked up to Chōjūrō, and looked him over for about a minute before saying, "Saeria-sensei, he seems good. That cut was very shallow."

Saeria gave Harry an appreciative look - it wouldn't do if a teammate fatally hurt another, spar or not. The boy barely reacted - only a jerk of the head indicated that he had heard her. She said, "So, Haku, do you want to fight Chōjūrō?"

Haku nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes, Saeria-sensei!"

Saeria called, "Hajime!"

Chōjūrō held out the sealed Hiramekarei, and sprung at Haku, who was simply faster, which meant that she easily dodged, by sidestepping. Haku quickly drew a few senbon, and flung them at the boy.

The teen had quicker reactions then she expected - he jumped backwards, planted Hiramekarei in the ground, and loaded chakra into the sword, causing ruptures in the ground, making the girl momentarily lose her balance, and enabling him to jump to avoid the senbon.

Chōjūrō leapt at her, swinging Hiramekarei at her side. Pulling herself out of her imbalance, she jumped backwards, and called, **"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!"**

Suddenly, ice mirrors spawned around the momentarily shocked teen, who muttered, "God dammit, bloodlines are overpowered..."

"Welcome to my mirrors, or otherwise known as: your defeat, Chōjūrō!" Haku exclaimed.

 **"Hiramekarei Unleash: Hammer!"** Chōjūrō uttered, as the formerly bandaged sword, became a hammer, much to the shock of his opponent. He swung the massive hammer at the mirror, causing massive cracks to appear in the structure.

Haku got out of her stupefication, and set to work - she threw senbon at her opponent, hoping that he couldn't use the hammer fast.

The boy momentarily dropped the hammer, to jump out of the way of her senbon - which meant that he didn't have the strength to lift, and dodge... So she gathered her chakra, and unleashed a massive barrage of senbon, that Harry could only dodge if he used his powers.

 **"Hiramekarei Unleash: Longsword!"** Chōjūrō stated, as the massive hammer became a smaller sword, but was still at least nearly two times the size of it's user. The teen momentarily grinned, and swung the massive contraption, causing a massive wind current to unleash at the barrage, which slowed them down - nearly two times.

It would've destroyed them normally, but Chōjūrō decided that it was enough slowness to let him jump out of the way - and he performed the action.

The senbon sailed passed him, and hit the ice mirrors, causing them to crack. He grinned, and jumped to Hiramekarei.

Haku jumped out of her mirrors, just as they collapsed, through the attacks of Chōjūrō _and_ her... And let a icy wind to fly out of the mirrors. The action made her smile - Zabuza had taught her something about icy wind... Which was that she could use it to unleash wind techniques.

 **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"** She exclaimed, as a massive wind sailed through the clearing... And she added her own touch - ice spikes.

It seemed as if Chōjūrō had realized what was happening - as he used Hiramekarei's powers to deflect the ice spikes, and swerved out of the way.

He swung Hiramekarei at the girl, as soon as he saw her, which made her swerve out of the way and did something, that she felt would be a sure win... She separated Chōjūrō from Hiramekarei.

She kicked the massive sword, sending it five meters to the left, and jumped at her male opponent.

Just as Haku swung at Chōjūrō, the boy kicked her in the shin, faster then she could react, and unleashed his fist at her face, and she felt a trickle of blood trail down her nose.

"Chōjūrō wins!" Saeria called, just as Haku noticed her nose bleed.

"Haku, are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Chōjūrō said, nervously. He liked these people, and didn't want a friendship to end before it even blossomed!

She merely nodded, and Saeria walked with Harry behind her, and took Haku to the side to heal.

"Er... Hi, Harry?" Chōjūrō said, rather nervous at Harry's appraising look.

"...Chōjūrō. You did great out there. There are few, your age that can beat Haku." Harry stated, approvingly. He probably should've gotten angry at Chōjūrō, but it was a spar, and the boy didn't actually want her to be harmed.

Chōjūrō seemed surprised for a second then realized that Harry had praised him, and gained a happy look.

Harry smiled, which looked a bit weird on his face, but Chōjūrō let it go... Because he didn't judge.

"Now that the spars are out of the way, I want you three to tell me what you primarily use in a fight." Saeria said, as she and Haku came back with the latter perfectly fine, as if she hadn't been punched in the face.

"What do ya mean?" Haku asked, curiously.

"What you are good at, basically." Saeria responded, a smile on her face.

Harry asked, "Can I start?"

"Sure," Saeria answered.

"I am good with my telekinesis," He ignored Haku's mutter of: "Good... More like insanely good." and continued, "and I can use wood-related techniques. I am fairly good with a sword, and have no shinobi techniques."

Saeria fought the surprise that threatened to open on her face, and mused, _'How did this kid get in the bingo book with that repertoire? Then again, the Yondaime Hokage is the first SS rank shinobi in recorded history with a single very complicated seal, and a kunai.'  
_

"Can I go next, Saeria-sensei?" asked Haku.

"Sure." She answered, smiling.

"I can use senbon, and know enough of the human anatomy to know where I can hit to kill someone. I have the Hyoton bloodline, and I can use Futon, and Suiton to boost my senbon, to make them more efficient... And that's it." She stated, shrugging at the end.

Saeria nodded thoughtfully, as she thought, _'She has a better arsenal then Harry, but it's obvious who would win between the two... Since he can easily counter her attacks.'_

"Am I next?" Chōjūrō asked.

"Probably." Harry countered, bluntly.

"No need to be like that, Harry," She chided, "but, yes, Chōjūrō, it is your turn."

"I'm good with Hiramekarei, and I can channel chakra into her, so that she can do elemental jutsu. I also know a couple of ninjutsu, but they aren't battle ready yet." Chōjūrō said, a nervous smile on his face.

She nodded thoughtfully. _'I am pretty sure that he is pretty much dependant on that sword... Then again most swordsmen are.'_

"Okay, guys and girls, I need to expand your arsenal, since I can think of many ways that someone could defeat you..." The jounin stated.

"Like test our affinities?" Harry asked, as he cracked his fingers.

"Yes... But I am pretty sure that Haku and Chōjūrō know their affinities." Saeria replied, as she started twirling her thumbs.

The two nodded, as if they expected the unasked question.

"Well, I am Wind, and Water."

"I'm Earth, and Wind."

"Well, I don't know my own affinity..." Harry said, frowning. It was a bit annoying to know that his two teammates were so much more advanced in the Shinobi Arts then him. It didn't help that he was pretty sure that without his telekinetic and wood powers, he would probably be one of those unremarkable Shinobi... And he didn't want to be _un_ remarkable...

"Before I start on teaching you elemental techniques, I need to know your grasp on chakra control." She replied, as she pointed to the tree.

Harry momentarily grimaced, before he ran at the tree, managing about three steps, before blasting off the tree, his reflexes enabling him to strike out a hand, and jump backwards on his feet.

"So, you haven't mastered the Tree Walking exercise... When you get that down, with another chakra control exercise, I will let you discover your affinity." Saeria baited, as she basically said "Do as I say, and you will be rewarded".

Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation, focusing on the task before him. He closed his eyes, and reached out to his chakra/magic reserves, and attempted to channel the life energy to his feet. He succeeded, and ran at the tree, managing four steps before flying off the tree.

The boy continued this but as he did more tries, he realized what he was doing wrong. _'Too much chakra input in my feet... Then why do I feel like it's so small... Oh... I'm thinking about this wrong... Let's think of our chakra reserves like a small lake, with a precise bucket next to it...'  
_

For the next hour or so, the teen focused himself on managing his chakra reserves... Which was a pain in the ass, if you asked him. It made him realize how much of a boon his power was, since it took Saeria apparently five hours to manage her chakra reserves.

Harry had quickly realized the reason why he could remain calm under many situations, was due to his telekinesis. Since he could control atoms to a certain extent, he could destroy, or make himself new atoms... But his range of destruction wasn't very good... Death had told Harry that he could destroy a whole country, of he put himself under immense effort.

He could re-engineer jutsu, by controlling the atoms in the jutsu... Since chakra also created unreliable atoms that would destroy themselves as soon as they hit their target. Apart from Genjutsu. which made someone leak unreliable cells into the brain, and induce visions. Luckily, due to his telekinesis, he was quasi-invulnerable to Genjutsu.

"Harry, I think you've gotten it already." Saeria stated, interrupting his thoughts.

The teen glanced down, and realized that he was ten feet above the ground, since he was on the tree. He jumped, and his chakra latched immediately on the tree, stopping him from the ground about three feet from the ground.

The impact hurt his feet, but he blatantly ignored it, to stare at the small ten inch creature that had latched onto his arm.

"What the hell are you?" He asked himself, not even expecting it to respond.

"I am a chakra elf." The little thing which looked like an elf answered, the elf-like creature sounding like a twelve year old girl.

"...Didn't expect you to answer." Harry said, as he got over his momentary shock.

"You're probably right in thinking that... Hey, what is your name?" The elf asked.

"My name is Harry... What's yours?" He replied.

"Mine's Kita!" Kita answered, as she grinned over at the teen, as she hugged his arm.

"And, why are you away from whoever looks after you?" The black-haired teen inquired.

"Er... I don't really have anybody to look after me..." Kita said, as she (somehow) shuffled nervously.

"Sorry, to interrupt this moment, but what are you doing attached to Harry?" Haku asked, curiously.

"Because I wanted to! His chakra feels like it needs love! And he's pretty good looking." The elf answered, truthfully.

"...You do know, that I'm here?" Harry interrupted, bluntly.

"Yes, I did."

"Just a thought... If you don't want to reveal something, don't say it aloud." Harry said, as he raised an eyebrow under his orange sunglasses.

"Well, I wanted you to know." Kita retorted.

"...You look cool with that armour." Harry complimented, after a few moments of silence as he looked her over.

"Thanks. Like my eyes?" She asked.

"I can't see them." Harry deadpanned. She was wearing a dark purple armour (similar to ANBU armour) with a cowl, which hid her entire face apart from her mouth, which at the moment was set in a wide grin.

"Do you want to see them?" Kita inquired, curiously.

"No."

That response seemed to stop her in her tracks, and she pouted. "You're not very nice..."

Harry shrugged.

"Hey, can I come with you on what, you're doing?" Kita asked.

"Don't know... It's Harry's call." Saeria stated, shrugging. Even if she was an enemy of the village, she was pretty sure of the fact, that the elf wouldn't be able to do much damage.

"Sure... Want to come on my shoulder?" Harry asked, the small elf.

"Yep!"

* * *

"Harry... Why are you taking off your clothes?" Saeria asked, since Haku wasn't in a state of saying anything... Poor thing, she was red-faced and stuttering...

The teen shrugged. "I'm wet... Anyway, I don't particularly like this trench-coat."

"I expected that... But where is your shirt?"

"I'm wet," Harry repeated. "It isn't very practical to have a t-shirt which sticks to you... And I hate sweating... Which is what wearing a shirt would cause that."

"...Okay."

Kita peeked out of the water, exclaiming, "There are so many things under here!"

"There should be... Mist's lakes are filled with jewels and stuff like that, because of the Ice Age that happened here about eight hundred years ago." Saeria explained to the elf.

"I wasn't talking about those... I meant the fish!"

"...Can I facepalm, or would that be a bad call?" Harry asked.

"You probably shouldn't." Saeria replied, as she leant against a nearby tree.

Harry ran out towards the water, managing a step... Then two... And then ten.

"You've done it, Harry!" Kita shouted, excitedly, as she suddenly teleported on the teen's head.

Harry nearly fell over, and held his ears. After a few minutes, he shook his head from all of the cobwebs, and said, wincing, "Don't shout right next to my ears, Kita..."

"Sure..." She said, suddenly much more quiet.

Harry walked back over to the shore, and asked, "Where the hell is Chōjūrō?"

Saeria shrugged unhelpfully. "How the heck do I know... Hopefully learning a Kenjutsu style with Zabuza..."

"And why the heck is Haku so red?" Harry inquired, as Kita bobbed her head in confusion much like the teen of which she was sitting on.

The jounin stared at her student, for about a minute, which slowly freaked out the elf.

"Why is she like that, Harry!?"

"People are only like that when they know something that you should know, but don't know." Harry replied, wisely as he sat down.

"Okay..." Kita replied, her eyes suddenly wide, as if graced with knowledge unattainable normally to her.

"Harry..." Saeria said, as she woke up from her stupefaction.

"What?"

"You're very dense for someone with a A-rank title on their name."

"It's in the blood." Zabuza said, as he suddenly appeared behind Saeria which caused the woman, (in a reflex, of course) to kick the poor man in the oranges.

A loud whimper was suddenly heard from the man, as he clutched his coconuts... And moaned, "That's the second time this day..."

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, I have done a lot in this chapter... Hope you like the fight between Chōjūrō and Haku, since it was to demonstrate that despite the fact that Harry is stronger then his teammates, they still can kick ass, nearly as much as him.

Also, introduced a side-story with Kita the Elf! It will reference a lot of things from like LOTOR, and Skyrim... And Kita has a purple set of the Dark Brotherhood armour, basically, if you didn't notice. Her exact body description will be featured soon, since elves are pretty hard to describe with words (and my limited vocabulary).

 **Well** , anyway, if you enjoyed be sure to review and stuff like that!


	7. Chapter 7

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter VII

Beginning

* * *

Harry glanced around Konoha, immediately noticing the fact that the village was so utterly peaceful, whilst Mizu was wary.

"Harry?" Kita asked, from her position on his shoulder.

"Yes?" The black-haired teen answered, dragging out the syllable needlessly.

"This place is so different from back home..."

"It sure is..."

Saeria immediately heard the two, and interrupted, "Konoha is in a peace phase at the moment and our village is recovering from Yagura's tyranny."

Kita's expressive ears drooped at that. "I know... Yagura wasn't very nice!"

"Saeria, Harry, Kita! Me and Chōjūrō managed to find the hotel!" Haku exclaimed as she bounded over to them, nearly tripping over a rock in the pavement.

"Nice job, Haku." Harry complimented, to which the girl reddened, much to the teen's confusion.

Saeria shook her head at their interactions, wondering how such a hyper-intelligent boy, was so... Dim, in some subjects. "Haku, can you lead us other there?"

"Sure!" And as if resuscitated from her awkwardness, she bound forwards, knocking over a few aggravated villagers.

Many of Konoha's ANBU either chuckled or raised their eyebrows, at the weird Mizu team. It turned many heads at the elfish creature on the tall teenage boy's shoulder, but a lot of them assumed that it was a clan summon contract familiar.

As Harry, Saeria, Kita and Haku arrived in front of the hotel, Harry walked towards the clerk, and asked, "What is our room number?"

The clerk glanced up, and flushed, before stuttering out, "You're roo-m i-s-s-s 428..."

Harry nodded, forcing down his irritation at the reaction at his looks, as he thought, _'Nearly every girl I meet, has that reaction, dammit... I can't even figure out why...'_

He calmly walked away, blatantly ignoring the stares from females, and even males... Though he didn't care about which gender watched him, it still creeped him out that people stared at him, so _blatantly_.

He wasn't too weird, was he?

Saeria fought the urge to facepalm at Harry's stupidity of _why_ people stared at him... And she won, against that urge, after she and her team arrived at the room... To find Chōjūrō gone, with signs of a struggle.

Harry's eyes immediately darkened, as he stretched his senses. He suddenly jumped out of the window, before he ran towards the populated market district. He immediately noticed an ANBU, (with a weird mask) jumping across rooftops, with Chōjūrō on his back.

He ran at the wall, ignoring the cries of surprise, and ran towards the ANBU, managing to catch up, as he jumped at the ANBU operative.

He slammed Zangetsu at the man, who blocked with his tanto. The ANBU threw Chōjūrō aside, as he performed hand seals. **"Fire Release: Great Fireball!"**

A massive fireball lunged at Harry, to which he rolled to the side, as he lost his trench coat, to the fire. He swung at the man, making him jump up, swing downwards at Harry...

 **"Repulse."** Harry called, as he threw the ANBU at a building making it crack from the force of the blow.

The ANBU immediately turned into a log, as he sprung from behind at Harry slamming his tanto at his back... Which was blocked by Harry, who managed to swing behind him, and kicked behind him. The older and more experienced man grabbed his foot, and threw Harry at a nearby building.

Harry groaned, but lift himself up, and launched him at the ANBU, as he called, **"Oburai."**

A ball of lightning concentrated itself on Harry's hand, as he struck the ANBU, landing a clean hit on the back, which threw the man off the building, and when he landed, it caused a massive hole in the road. He lunged at the ANBU, snarling, who before Harry could strike, jumped backwards.

 **"Fire Release: Dragonfire!"** The man muttered, as he breathed out a blue fire, which landed on his hand, and morphed into a orb of fire, much similar to his **Oburai**.

Harry was quite apprehensive of this technique, and got suddenly an idea from Death. _"Harry, try and charge chakra into your sword... I may not like chakra, but for Zangetsu, it is used in a special way."_

He concentrated on the sword, and intoned, **"Slaying Moon: Hollow."**

Suddenly, a flow of chakra unleashed from Zangetsu, which turned it into a black curved blade, with a white guard. He swung at the ANBU, and was surprised at the fact that, he felt much more faster then when he used the normal mode on Zangetsu.

The ANBU was as surprised as him, when he noticed how much more faster Harry was, when using the blade in this form, and barely managed to dodge a swing, which would've probably cut him in half. He recognized the blade as a weird mix between chokuto and daito, and countered the attack with a swing.

Harry blocked the attack with Zangetsu in Hollow mode, and somehow managed to cut the small tanto in two. The ANBU jumped back, calling out, **"Fire Release: Dragonfire!"**

The man launched himself at the teen, and was so fast that he was merely a blur in the eyes of many... Harry attempted to dodge... The technique hit.

The blue fires consumed Harry, as he screamed in agony. His skin was burning, and he fell forwards... As the fires consumed him, a female voice murmured in his mind, _'Don't give up, Harry. You can beat him... Get up. Concentrate your chakra on me...'_

Harry reached out towards the voice, and his chakra, immediately knew where to go. He clutched Zangetsu, and immediately felt her chakra soothing his wounds, and the fires eventually gave out to his blade's.

He stood up, ignoring the fact that his entire wardrobe, was burnt to shreds. _'Harry... Say, Tsuhiri.'_

 **"Tsuhiri."**

His entire body was consumed with a white light, and his burns, and his clothes were repaired... He felt faster, alive, and happy. A nice voice giggled, in his head, saying, _'I knew that my technique would make you feel better, Harry.'_

Harry's technique cancelled out, and many expected him to only be slightly healed... They didn't expect him to be healed to a state, better then before, and his clothes to be repaired as well.

The next thing he knew, was darkness.

* * *

Saeria seethed in rage, as she stalked over to the Hokage's office, throwing all caution to the wind. What the fuck happened? Why didn't any of the ANBU intervene? Chōjūrō was injured, Harry was in a critical condition...

"What is the meaning of this interruption, Jounin-san?" asked a woman next to the Hokage. Saeria immediately recognized her as one of the Hokage's advisers.

"I simply want to find out, why my students were attacked by your ANBU." Saeria answered. It was obvious to the three people in the room, that she was itching to kill something Konoha related.

Sarutobi said, "I am sorry, Jounin. It was not under my command, I swear on my position as Hokage. It seems that one man has gone out of his way, to try and gain... Your students as weapons. As a condolence for Kirigakure, who are still recovering, I will provide support for the future years."

"...Will the man that orchestrated this, be brought to justice?" Saeria asked, trying and failing to contain her anger.

"Yes." The Hokage replied, bluntly. "My village has gotten too lax in our long years of peace, and I will work on maintaining a satisfactory level of security."

"I will take my leave." Saeria stated, before she rudely slammed the door.

Hiruzen struggled to stop his sigh... It seemed he failed. _'I am so sorry for Harry-san and Chōjūrō-san... My village has grown to lax.'  
_

"It seems that the Will of Fire has flown over to Kiri, instead of staying over with us." stated Sarutobi. It was sadly true. It had left the day that Naruto first became a Jinchuuriki, he assumed.

"...So, it seems." sounded his two advisers, in apparent agreement with him.

"When do you think it left, Hiruzen?"

"When Minato died, and Naruto became the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Hiruzen replied. " And I wish Kiri, good luck with maintaining our legacy."

* * *

Saeria stalked back towards the hotel, as she blatantly ignored the lecherous stares on males, and the occasional female.

"Have you heard the news that our own ANBU, attacked that poor kid?"

"I did... He did pretty well, for his age... Did you see the way he matched the ANBU in that sword fight? Kiri is probably gonna win it this year."

"We do have the Uchiha with his Sharingan." One man interrupted.

"What will the Sharingan do against that boy? He seems to be quasi-invulnerable... Especially at the end."

Saeria was slowly getting sick of the way, people spoke of Harry, as if he was simply a tool. He may have his shortcomings, but she had come to think of him with affection.

"Shut up about my student like that! He isn't a thing!" She yelled.

Saeria walked away, as people started to stop murmuring... Before they muttered about how Kiri got all of the hot asses. She seethed in frustration, and walked towards a bar... To try drink in her frustrations.

As she sat down, a grey-haired man walked towards her, and sat down next to her. She immediately recognized the man as Kakashi of the Sharingan. "So, you figured out who I am?" The man asked.

"You are pretty remarkable." She answered.

"And I recognize you as the Wind Goddess." Kakashi remarked.

Saeria groaned at her bingo book name... It wasn't her fault that she had a near god-like affinity to Wind, dammit!

Kakashi smirked at the expression on her face, before he became serious. "Is your student, Terekineshisu Shinobi's twin?"

"Yes... Terekineshisu, or as he was really called, James, was planning to destroy Iwa, for killing his mum and dad... It would have caused the Fourth Shinobi War. Harry killed him so that the unsteady peace could stay. This was how he got his sword." She answered.

It was a lie, but since she had done more Seduction Missions then anyone in Kiri... She was good at lying... She had been tasked to seduce an Uchiha, so she knew away around the Sharingan. It was simple... Don't look them in the eyes.

Kakashi merely played it off as her being nervous. It wasn't every day, you met him, Kakashi of the Sharingan!

"It was nice to see you, Kakashi." Saeria said, as she purposely blushed, to give off the feeling that she liked him. She actually didn't like him... He had stared at her body like a pervert, and was there when Harry was attacked. It was mainly the latter why she didn't like him.

She walked out of the bar, deciding that she would tell Kita and Haku, the news about Chōjūrō and Harry. Saeria walked calmly through an alleyway, as she batted away grimy hands, that attempted to gain her attention.

"Oi! Stop ignoring us!" A man cried, as he ran at her, his fist raised.

There was a reason, she was called "Wind Goddess". She barely turned her head, before the entire alleyway was filled with ferocious winds, that threw the men back in a massive heap.

She was going to protect her students. Even if it meant using... **That.**

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!? Did you hear about that Kiri genin that fought that rogue ANBU?" exclaimed Naruto as he bound over to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and answered, "Yes, I did. The genin pretty much decimated him, before he succumbed to chakra exhaustion."

That got the wind out of Naruto's sails, before he jumped. "And that's the twin of that Terekineshisu Shinobi!"

His eyes darkened for a second. "And that he managed to kill him, so that this fake peace could continue."

Naruto faulted for a bit. "So, we're at peace at the moment? Sasuke?"

"Technically. We and the other villages are still spying on each over, and there are still a few political skirmishes for land. But overall we are at a tense peace stage." Sasuke explained, to his blonde friend.

"That's better then a few years back... Remember what it was like, before our births...?"

Sasuke nodded. It was true. Back then, shinobi still died for land, money... Nowadays it was political... Which depending on your point of view, could be worse or better.

Naruto seemed to gaze off at the distance, before he exclaimed, "Hey, that Kiri guy's team is training... Wanna watch?"

The boy shrugged towards his friend. Naruto then leapt, silently towards the training session.

"Haku, Kita... Remember why we are doing this." The woman stated towards her team. She was a tall, blonde haired woman, with an ANBU outfit which hugged her body, but Sasuke could tell that it gave enormous amount of protection.

The small elf (that Sasuke assumed was called Kita) nodded seriously, and out of nowhere, summoned fire to her cheeks, and sent it in a concentrated bolt towards an unfortunate tree. The result was pretty shocking. The tree that had been there previously was now burnt to a crisp, with other trees following after their comrade.

"...You two come out, now." The woman called. It was obviously pointed at them.

Sasuke stood up, and walked out of the bush, his hands raised in a surrender position. Naruto followed suite, much more terrified then his comrade.

"What are you two doing here?"

Sasuke glared towards his teammate for a second, and the blonde loud mouth, quickly closed his mouth.

"Me and my friend were simply walking around, talking, when we heard training sounds. We were curious, so we observed your training. We only saw that fire attack." Sasuke answered, telling a three-quarters truth.

The woman gazed in his eyes, but the avenger stayed resolute. Naruto was starting to sweat, from the outskirts of his vision.

"Next time, don't spy on us, okay." Despite the fact that it was worded like a question, Sasuke knew when something wasn't a question. He nodded quietly, and lead Naruto with him.

When they were outside of the training grounds and were out of the field of hearing of the team, Naruto asked, "Why didn't you say that I was the one that did it?"

"Because we both did it."

* * *

When Kakashi arrived for the team meet up, he noticed the fact that his students were talking about Harry, and his exploits against the ANBU.

To be honest, he was impressed as well. Not many people at that age could say that they fought an ANBU, and live to say that they (nearly) defeated them. Not even he could at that age... To be honest, it was because he was drowning in his sorrow about Obito and Rin, but still...

"Yo." He said, as he stood behind them. The sound made Sakura scream, Naruto hold his kunai, and Sasuke to activate his Sharingan. Good... At least two of his team were still combat ready.

"What was that for!" screeched Sakura.

Kakashi ignored her. "I have the forms for the Chunin Exams... Who wants to participate?"

Sakura seemed hesitant. Sasuke seemed determined. Naruto seemed happy.

They were ready, he decided... But they had to decide.

"What about that Kiri ninja who fought that rogue ANBU?" Sakura asked.

"That is why it is in a week, so that he can recuperate from chakra exhaustion." Kakashi answered, truthfully.

"I'm signing it." Naruto said, calmly (for once).

Sasuke nodded in agreement with his teammate, and signed the sheet. Sakura, seemed hesitant, but eventually signed the sheet as well.

"I forgot to mention the fact that it's optional."

They didn't seem to care.

* * *

Harry woke up, to find himself in a massive field. "Now where the hell, am I?"

"You are in your mindscape, Harry." answered a voice behind him.

He jumped forwards, and turned around. He saw a pale girl about his age, with bushy brown hair, and a small smile on her face.

"I recognize you... Do you know me?" Harry asked. She seemed so familiar.

"Yes, I do, Harry. My name is Hermione." She answered.

Suddenly, memories flowed in so, so, so suddenly... He remembered.

"Hermione Granger..." He murmured. "What happened to you, Ron... Why are you here?"

She smiled sadly. "Ron sacrificed himself, so that you had the power to defeat Voldemort... And I as a by product, became Zangetsu. Eventually..."

"No... I didn't..."

"You did. The world destroyed itself, when you gave up. Our deaths, became too hard on you..."

Harry struggled with himself. He knew why. He had went into a depression after the two had died. Ron, despite the rockiness, was a good friend.

"Hermione... The only thing, I don't remember is, that why did Ron sacrifice himself... And you, sacrifice yourself into Zangetsu..."

"Ron, always loved us. We were the only things important to him. He wanted us to go forward. Ron was a much better friend then Draco was..."

Harry fought the urge to sneer. He had been so naive to believe Malfoy... Over his best friend.

"And I sacrificed myself into the blade, so that the prophecy could be fulfilled." She continued.

He was enraged. He remembered the lines _exactly._

 _The trio of three,  
_

 _Two to die,_

 _One to become the cause of their power,_

 _One to create the blade,_

 _And the final one, to wield the blade,_

 _Can push back those darkest of the forces._

* * *

 **AN:** Whoa... So many sub-plots in this...

Well, this will make Harry much more... Human, I'd say. No, Ron isn't a selfish bastard in this, unlike most fics portray him as. To be honest, if the Golden Trio was only Harry and Hermione it wouldn't have survived.

Ron was the balance. He was the shield for Harry, and Hermione was the sword.

So, Hermione is Zangetsu. Who, expected that? Nope, sorry, no Bleach elements, part from the name.

See ya, I am tired.


	8. Chapter 8

-*-/|\\-*-

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter VIII

Cutting Off The Roots

* * *

Harry woke up to the blaring lights of above. _'Am I in a hospital...? Dammit.'_

No thanks to the blaring white lights, and the white hospital walls... Even his clothes were white! He was going to have a panic attack Zangetsu twitched in her sheath on his back, which prompted him to calm down.

"I see that you are awake, Kiri-san." said a gravelly, old voice, at the entrance to his room.

He instantly turned around, and unsheathed Zangetsu, and settled into a stance. He then felt kunai settle at his back, barely feeling any space on his back untouched by the kunai.

"Kiri-san, let's all settle down. I am merely the Sandaime Hokage." The Sandaime stated, which prompted everyone apart from Harry to settle down. He merely lowered his sword, and relaxed.

"Sandaime-sama, can I ask, why are you here?" He asked, curiously, and vaguely defensively. To be honest, he still felt uncomfortable at the moment - since he had a feeling of dread. It was probably, a human reaction to being outnumbered, he guessed.

"Terekineshisu Shinobi, I do not answer to questions... Especially at the moment." replied the Hokage, coolly.

The teen barely held back his snarl, and the reflex to attack them all. He couldn't do it, even _if_ he could beat all of these ANBU members, and that was a big if, then he would have to go against the Sandaime. Which would be impossible.

"But, I have a request for you, Terekineshisu Shinobi. You have to investigate an old _comrade_ of mine, the one responsible for your teammates near kidnapping. You should feel lucky that your female teammate was with you... Otherwise, she would have been kidnapped as well."

Harry knew that the Hokage, had stuck him into a wall, but said monotonously, "What do I get in exchange? You know what I am capable of."

"A clean slate for your crimes against Iwa, the opportunity to kill the one responsible, and a good sum of money. This _is_ an S-rank mission for a reason."

Harry then added, "And protection for my comrades."

The Sandaime nodded, grimly. Just as Harry got up to get his gear on, he said, "I am sorry. This for my village, and my people. I hope you understand."

"I do." Was all he answered.

* * *

After he got all of his Shinobi gear on, he immediately noticed a folder marked: 'Operation: Kill The Roots'. Hn. It seemed as if even in dangerous situations, Konoha still wanted to be dramatists.

He opened the folder, there was a map of Konoha (which he soldered into his brain), with a red marking written over it: 'Root HQ'. Then there was a number of entry points, with each varying amount of enemies to encounter at the entry. Then there was the number of enemies if he took a specific entry point.

He hurried through the window, and launched himself at a nearby rooftop. He landed in a roll, and continued on forwards, leaping across the rooftops, successfully gaining access to a entry point - the one with the most amount of guards at the entry, since he figured that the less enemies that he encountered, in the interior, the better.

Harry certainly didn't expect to meet ten ANBU at this particular entry point. All with wickedly sharp tanto.

He pulled out a group of ten kunai, and launched them at the ANBU. Two hit, in the neck, and the other eight dodged. He grimaced, but it was better then what he had hoped for.

The teen, launched himself at them, pulling out Zangetsu in his right hand, and a kunai in the left.

One launched himself at Harry, as well, holding his tanto in a reverse left hand grip, which he feinted with a slash to his stomach. Luckily, Harry knew a feint when he saw one, and unloaded lightning chakra on his kunai, and threw it right in the ANBU's face.

It hit it's mark, and the man's head exploded into a shower of gore. Harry wasn't surprised to see that his teammates didn't react to the deaths, since in that folder, he had been reported to not be shocked at Root's coldness towards death.

They all sprung at him, their tanto's slashing downwards, with Harry rolling out of the way, just in time so that the one behind him attempted to stab him in the back with a wind infused sword.

The teen grimaced, one of his advantages had been nullified. He muttered, **"Push."**

They were all sent flying, with Harry taking advantage of their instability, as Zangetsu slashed through them, with blood spurting out, of their now lifeless bodies.

He suddenly jumped to the side, turning around mid-air, and saw the leader of Root, standing behind him.

He called out, "Where is the rest of your organization, Danzo?"

The bandaged man replied, with a smirk, "So you finally decided to challenge me, Terekineshisu Shinobi?"

"I had to eventually." Harry answered, with a neutral expression.

"How about we make a bet, you and I. If you defeat me, you gain leadership over Root, and if I win, I gain your whole entire team." Danzo bet.

Harry wasn't sure about his chances now. If only the Hokage had given him reinforcements.

"...I accept." It was suicide, but Harry needed to test out his level. His only objective after gaining his memories back, was to beat, and come to the top... Just like he had in his old world.

Danzo lunged at the teen, with Harry barely managing to block the wind infused kunai, with Zangetsu. He activated his lightning chakra into his kunai, and threw it at Danzo, forcing the man to leap away.

The man cut in, **"Futon: Rushing Blades!"**

Harry rushed to dodge the wind blades, and cut through them with Zangetsu. He leapt at Danzo, and threw a lightning infused kunai at the momentarily shocked Kage-level Shinobi.

It lodged itself into the man's abdomen. The man merely smirked, much to Harry's shock, and unclothed his bandaged arm. Harry was shocked to see ten Sharingan eyes, in his arm.

"You'll never win. My Sharingan will determine this." The leader of Root stated, coldly.

"We'll see."

 **"Slaying Moon: Hollow!"** The teen intoned, to which Zangetsu transformed into a black curved blade with a white guard. He felt much faster... Fast enough to counter that goddamned Sharingan... Hopefully.

He leapt at Danzo, who was surprised by the teen's sudden burst of speed, and the man swerved to the side, and launched fatal wind infused shuriken at the teen's back.

His speed, apparently also increased his reaction time, and he jumped up, dodging the shuriken by an inch, and exclaimed, **"Destroy!"**

The shuriken immediately destroyed themselves, with a cloud of smoke. Harry cursed, normally he would love these conditions, but now he had given an advantage to the man.

"Good fight, Terekineshisu Shinobi."

"It's not over, yet, Danzo. I am not leaving my teammates to you!" He stated, resolutely.

Luckily, Harry had guessed perfectly the amount of smokescreen, he had put out, and immediately leapt out... Right into Danzo's trap.

Suddenly, a fire unleashed itself on the telekinetic, who barely managed to dodge, but he noticed something. It went right up to the sky, which caused a thunderstorm.

He smirked, and reached up to the skies, not controlling the dragon that was up there controlling the clouds, but instead directed it.

 **"Kirin."** He uttered, inventing the name on the spot. The dragon seemed to approve of the name, and Harry directed it to the horrifed Danzo.

The lightning dragon flew at Danzo with a shocking amount of speed, and the man couldn't dodge.

Harry fell to the ground, the dragon catching him on his back flying back on the ground, before the dragon departed.

Harry shakily stood up, and walked over to the leader of Root, only to see, that the man was bloody, and injured, but alive. That dragon should have killed him.

"Shocked? I am shocked that a dragon would be so obedient to you." Danzo commented.

"How the hell did you survive?" Harry demanded, hotly.

"I have more then ten Sharingan, Harry-san." The man revealed, to pull of his bandages on his face, to reveal that he had another Sharingan, and that his wounds had been healed.

Harry only had one option.

 **"Tsuhiri."**

The blinding light appeared around his form, and healed all of his wounds, and increasing his chakra networks - for the moment.

He sprung forward the combination of **Tsuhiri** and **Hollow** mode, making him much faster, and stronger, with his healing factor near godlike. But it came at a cost... He had a time-limit. He had only five minutes before he would succumb to exhaustion.

Harry swung the electrified kunai that he wielded, and he stabbed forward, just as Danzo prepared a shuriken.

The dragon suddenly appeared behind him, Zangetsu flying and cutting off the Root leader's arm. Harry smirked, as his Raiton infused kunai cut into the man's stomach.

"Checkmate." He called out.

"Not yet, Harry-san."

No. No fucking way. That man was still alive.

"It seems as if you have forced me to activate my trump card, Harry." stated Danzo.

This was obviously a last stand, for the two of them.

 **"Mokuton: Mokobu!"**

 **"Oburai!"**

And the world exploded - the balls of concentrated chakra managing to force out, the entire bridge around them.

Harry fell forward, his exhaustion from using **Tsuhiri** and **Hollow** , making him lose all sensation in his body.

"It seems you lost, Harry-san..."

"Fuck." He cursed. His energy levels and chakra levels left him, without his techniques, but he noticed one thing - that Danzo was in the same shape. His Sharingan had been forcefully removed from his skull, leaving a massive pool of blood, forming around the man.

The teen forcefully stood up, his arms and body having massive gashes, injuries, and cuts. An after effect of that **Mokuton** technique, he bet.

He found Zangetsu, in his hand, and he threw it to the side, the sword clattering to the ground. He was getting desperate. He held out a kunai, and readied himself into a stance, forcefully ignoring the pain that exploded around his body.

"Let's dance, Danzo."

The Root Leader jumped at Harry, with a surprising amount of speed, the telekinetic barely managing to block the punches sent at him by the councilman. He jumped away, only to throw the kunai at the man, which forced him to sidestep.

Harry leapt at the man, and kicked the man in the gut, sending him flying. He stalked forward, just as Danzo jumped up, and started limping away. It seemed as if that kunai had hit him after all.

Apparently, he had enough energy for one attack.

His fists suddenly glowed green, and the teen stumbled forward, the sudden grasp of energy staggering him. It apparently took a lot out of him, forcing energy out of his body.

"Danzo... It seems, that I own Root now."

The man widened his eyes, and staggered forward even faster. The teen didn't let him get the chance.

"And also... **Nobody, I said fucking nobody, can take my friends from me!"** He growled out, his voice taking on a deeper, more primal sound.

It ended in a single punch, Danzo Shimura's body disappearing, in glow of green.

Suddenly, he felt immense pain to the back of his head, and the world turned black.

* * *

Zabuza had barely left his favorite brats out of his sight for two weeks, and since then, Harry had fought an ANBU, and Danzo fucking Shimura, in one week, and then Haku picked fights with everybody.

He scowled, as he stalked forward, many moving out of the way from the fearsome shinobi. He moved his way towards the hospital, where he suspected that Harry was being kept... At least, he hoped so. The man couldn't put it past Konoha, to kidnap the boy, and hold him for a ransom.

Then again, many hidden villages would do that... Especially, if they heard of Harry's bloodline.

As he arrived at his destination, he rudely burst through, and immediately demanded, "Where is Harry?"

The nurse seemed surprised, but immediately checked her files, answering cautiously, "He isn't here. He was discharged, yesterday."

"By who?" Zabuza asked, quickly archiving that detail into his brain.

"The Hokage... He must have a good reason, Kiri-san." answered the nurse, who must have seen the man's features tighten up.

Zabuza crushed down on the anger that overcame him, and merely thought, _'My infiltration skills need some work, but if I can get past the ANBU, get into the Hokae's filing cabinet...'_

He glanced down at Kubikiribocho, before he got an idea.

 _'Let's see if_ _Chōjūrō wants another sword to handle... Kubikiribocho is way too big, and noticable for a mission like this.'_ The former ANBU mused. He absently leapt a wall, just to see where the battle had taken place. It was obvious that Harry, and Danzo had fought here, since the residual chakra of lightning and wind, two rare elements, at least in Konoha, were here.

And there was the fact, that the landscape, and the bridge were utterly destroyed played a part in his deductions. Then there was the fact that a massive golden dragon, was for all intents and purposes, in front a portal.

"DRAGON!" He yelled, brashly. The man barely cared about his own life anymore, but he needed to get back his student.

The beast turned around, and declared, in an unknown language. Then he continued, "You do not understand the tongue of the Ryu, mortal. You have interrupted the ritual. The punishment for that is death, but I have a feeling that you have a reason, mortal."

Zabuza asked, "Have you used my student, in your ritual?"

"Death's boy isn't needed in this realm, anymore, mortal. He is needed in another, to absorb souls in the name of his master." The dragon answered, regretfully.

"When will he be back, Ryu?" He demanded, his earlier anger being reanimated, in a single sentence.

"Death estimates, in this realm's years two and a half years." The dragon responded, after a few minutes, of silence.

"And where is he going?"

"I shouldn't say, but I will anyway." The golden dragon stated, before he continued, in a fearful voice. "One where the gods play chess amongst eachover, where demons run rampant, and one where humanity isn't at the top of the foodchain, it is one where, a balancer is needed, before the storm."

"For the Apocalypse runs near, with his army of lieutenants, that can destroy cities in a single flick. That is where, Death has sent him."

* * *

Harry glanced around, nervously. He definitely wasn't in Konoha. Or the Elemental Nations for that matter. He was in a city, a rather large one at that, in his half destroyed clothes, which revealed a lot of his body. Only his trousers were salvagable.

He shrugged, and walked out of the shadows, many people gasping at his bloody form. He chuckled darkly. It was what happened, in a battle.

He managed to find a map of the city, which was called, 'Kuoh.' Definitely a japanese-like name, Zangetsu whispered into his ear. That was worrying, because he had memorized the whole entire map of the Elemental Nations, and there was no town or city called, Kuoh.

It meant either that he was in another country, or another world. He looked around, notcing that nobody had chakra. Which he supposed that meant that he was in another world.

Which sounded, even his head, extremely insane. Not that he was going to reveal that to anyone.

Suddenly, someone snuck up behind him, and heaved him into his arms.

"Get back to school! And get cleaned! Fightning punks isn't supposed to be bloody!" exclaimed the policeman, behind him.

"I don't go to school anymore." Harry deadpanned.

It made for a funny scene, despite the fact that one of them was covered in blood.

"I don't care! Now get to Kuoh Academy, ya brat!"

"I'm not a brat!" He retorted. "Old man! Get off, or I'm screaming 'pedophile'!"

"I don't care! I have to do this so many times, that nobody gives a shit!"

"Fine! I'll get to this school." He finally succombed to the old man's demand. Anyway, it would make a decent spot to garner information about this world.

* * *

When he had finally actually _gotten_ to this school, he had discovered that people had assumed he was a fifteen year old.

 _'Sorry, but you're a year off the mark there...'_ He mused, absently. It had been a while since he had gone to school, but luckily, it seemed as if the first day wouldn't be too hard... Well he hoped so.

It seemed as if there wasn't a problem with a non existent birth certificate, which made him raise an eyebrow. It seemed as if this town, (or country), had a problem with birth certificates.

When the entrance to the school finally came to his sights, he found himself amongst number of students, which made him scowl. He absolutely _hated_ crowds.

Harry stalked forward, blatantly ignoring everybody, around him, and mentally sighed. This was bound to make him insane. Luckily, the school made for a rather beautiful sight.

When he finally noticed the massive billboard, which held up a massive paper, which sorted students into a year category, he noticed that he was in first year. Meh.

He stood with his classmates, probably seeming standoffish, whilst most of his class laughed together, did jokes... It vaguely reminded him of his Hogwart years. No time to ponder on long lost pasts.

Harry looked up, finally to see a rather beautiful (he had been saying that a lot, hadn't he?) girl with glasses, to which he immediately recognized as a figure of authority.

It could tell itself, by how most of the students, quieted down. There were still a few fools that kept on talking, but the girl ignored them in favor of speaking.

"My name is Sona Sitori, and welcome to Kuoh Academy. We hope you all do well. As some of you may know, this school used to be a girls-only school, but last year, we have now opened it up to become a unisex school."

That was curious, to say the most about that. He wondered why, it was a girls-only school, since they went out of fashion, years ago. And seeing how they wore short skirts. Which would encourage perverts.

Luckily, he had gotten over his hormones, so he wasn't about to go all Icha Icha on their ass. He shook his head, discreetly. Don't remind yourself of those memories!

He absently followed his classmates, knocking over a small, petite girl.

"I'm sorry...?" Harry said, as he helped her up.

"Koneko." She answered, quietly.

"I'm Harry." He stated. He walked ahead of her, and followed his classmates.

When they entered the classroom, he was put next to Koneko (luckily, since nearly everyone was looking at him fearfully), to which he sat down, and then pointedly glanced around the English classroom. It was a plain white classroom, with many accessories, being practical stuff.

He barely swallowed his sigh. It seemed as if, he would have to get into the criminal buisness, since he had no job. He absently frowned, and concentrated, on his plans.

He may have set his mark on the Shinobi World, but this world seemed peaceful. Which meant, that if he caused a few heists, here and there, he would set his mark, quickly.

But, before any of his criminal activities happened, he would have to get through, his second most hated thing in the whole world: school.

* * *

 **AN:** I seem to have forgotten about Akatsuki... At least, that is what you think. I haven't forgotten about them.

This may seem obvious, but hasn't anybody noticed how selfish my Harry is? He doesn't care about anyone else, apart from setting his mark upon the various worlds he visits.

This is going to be remarked upon, further on. But I like how I have portrayed Harry, in this, since I feel that he is what I planned on him being: a anti-hero.

One thing that was consistent in my other fics, was that the main character were... Mary-Sueish. Basically, overpowered, and too good (in a moral sense).

Now, he's not too powerful (at this point in the fic), and has moral problems, which I feel like many people would have, if they could manipulate lightning, and had telekinesis.

Well, at least, it's what would have happened to me.

I think that's enough of my rambling, and I welcome you to the multi-crossover of the fic. This world-hopping thing, is going to be explained, don't worry.

Well, peace. Hope you like the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

-*-/|\\-*-

Terekineshisu Shinobi

Chapter IX

Criminal

* * *

Harry left the school, in a hurry, not in the mood to deal with the Perverted Trio, or anything else from that school. He actually didn't mind them, but... Something was annoying him, recently.

Luckily, his status in the criminal underworld, had elevated to a height that he got hired at a rate of once a week. He hadn't been noticed by the news, which was good, since Harry didn't intend to get discovered so quickly. First, he had to set up a base of operations, and not use his crappy apartment.

He glanced down at the mobile phone, that had been given to him, by his first contractor. It was called an 'iPhone', apparently. The telekinetic thought that it was a silly name, but he didn't complain about it. Anyway, it had it's uses. Like contacting his contractor.

He tapped the call button, and held it to his ear.

"Terekineshisu here. Got that contract for me?" He asked, moving fast enough so that the sound was distorted, and that no one oveheard him.

"Yeah. I got that contract of yours. You need to come over to the warehouse, on Tusaka Street. Got it?"

"I'm on the way." He answered, and ended the call there. He was close to Tusaka Street, anyway.

Tusaka Street was a rundown street, with regular gang problems and such. The gang that inhabitated here, used to have a base at this warehouse, but everyone had suddenly forgotten the event that had caused the gang to get wiped out in the area.

It was obviously the act of Devils, since they reigned supreme over Kuoh. His contractors, luckily for him, had gotten him a suit, that masked his scent, so that nor a Devil, a Fallen or an Angel could detect him.

Harry had finally found a rooftop, that he could inconspicuously climb up. When he finally came onto the rooftop, he immediately noticed the warehouse. It was half-destroyed, but in good condition. Which didn't really make sense, but he ignored that.

He leapt down, landing in a forward roll. He glanced around, and walked into the warehouse, finding his masked contractor in front of him.

"What do I need to do?" Harry immediately demanded.

"First, you need this mask." stated instead his contractor.

He glanced at the mask, and immediately liked it. It had a grinning mouth, with a eyepatch over one of his eyes. He put it on, and then his contractor took out some hair dye.

"You need get a new identity. Terekineshisu is getting linked to you, so you need a disguise. You'll be called 'Eyepatch' from now on okay?"

Harry nodded. If he was to get back, a base was needed. And a disguise for his more... Delicate work.

Suddenly, his hair was now white, due to some kind of spray that his contractor was using. Harry smirked. He guessed that his underworld identity was now 'Eyepatch'.

"So, my contract?"

"Your mission is to steal a document from the Student Council. It's labeled 'Ghouls'."

Harry nodded, as he turned to walk out, he called out, "Hope you don't live up to that reputation, of killing those who do your jobs."

He practically heard the smirk on his contractor's face. "They were so much less valuable then you, Eyepatch."

* * *

He glanced behind him, just after the famed 'Betrayer' of the criminal world disappeared in a flash of red. Just as he suspected, he was a stray devil. Only devils could disappear like that, since it was a rather simple technique. A bit like Shunshin in a sense. But much more energy consuming, and not as battleworthy as the Shunshin.

The telekinetic knew Shunshin, but wasn't good enough at it, that he could do it midbattle.

He muttered, **"Shunshin."**

When he arrived in front of Kuoh Academy, he blinked. Why was the gate open? It was midnight, for God's sake!

He snuck in, careful to look about for any devil-made traps. The last heist that he had done, he hadn't looked out for any traps... And it had forced him to explode the whole house. With everyone inside.

That memory made him grimace. Whilst devils could resist a lot of damage, they couldn't resist chakra induced C4s. It had been cause for surprise, for him, since it seemed as if that devils were weak in some way to chakra.

Which didn't make sense, since the youkai that he had encountered, didn't seem to cause as much damage to devils as he did. Maybe it was about the fact that chakra was so much more... Cleaner back in the Elemental Nations.

When he had first felt out for chakra in this place, it had felt so polluted, that Harry had barely resisted vomiting. It had been so disgusting...

Maybe chakra was in some way a bleach for supernatural beings, in this place. Which didn't exactly make sense, if you looked at it one way, but in another way, it did.

Still, even _if_ his chakra was bleach for supernatural beings, he wasn't strong enough nor fast enough to compete with the stronger half of the supernatural.

But, unfortunately for Kuoh, he was one of the strongest around. Which depending on how you look at it, was either a bad thing, or a good thing.

He didn't really know what to think about being the strongest of somewhere. Even in his previous life, there was always someone that could kick his ass, in the same area.

Distracted from his thoughts as he was, he accidentally walked right in a devil-made trap. To which he let out, a long line of curses.

"It seems as if the great 'Terekineshisu' has been captured." proclaimed a voice behind him. He immediately recognized the voice as Sona Sitri, or as her disguise proclaimed her as: Sona Sitori.

He answered, unruffled by the fact that he was in chains, and at the mercy of Sitri. "Hm... And what are you going to do with me? Some perverts would think you were about to do, BDSM with me."

"Oi! Don't talk to Sona like that!" exclaimed Saji.

He gave him an unimpressed look. "I can say what I want, whenever I want. Anyway, where the heck is the rest of your peerage? They are usually seen with you two."

They both flushed, sychronized. How cute. But Harry suspected that the rest of Sona's Peerage was luckily for him, out someplace.

Sona quickly recovered, and shot him a glare. "Hope you're not about to steal something, Terekineshisu."

"Oi, it's not Terekineshisu. It's Eyepatch." He said. "Anyway, I have to do something about you two."

Just as they tensed, he overflowed his body with lightning chakra, causing simultaneously for the chains to explode, and for the devils to clutch their heads in pain. Claiming an opportunity like this, he rapidly leapt over, and knocked them out, with quick hit to the back of the head.

He sprinted forward, his body still having lightning chakra charged into it, causing the fact that Harry was much, much faster. He managed to get over to the Student Council office, and quickly got the file out from the cabinet that his contractor had indicated to him.

He inconspicously put the file into his backpack, and jumped out of the window, quickly landing in a forward roll. He noticed the alarms blaring off, and sprung towards the entrance, hoping that there was no one there to distract him from his objective.

Unfortunately for the thief, he met resistance in the form of Rias Gremory's peerage. All six of it's members, including Issei. He wasn't surprised to see Issei among them, since about a week ago, he even to Harry's rather mediocre sensing abilities, smelt a bit more of one of the Seven Sins. Which was Lust.

The telekinetic was pulled from his thoughts by Hyoudou who exclaimed, shaking his fist in anger, "I saw what you did to Sona!"

"And?" He asked coldly. "It's a part of my mission."

Even Gremory seemed angry, about him knocking out Sona. "And, we're going to take you down. I swear it."

"Be thankful, that I don't do what I usually do with people who intervene with my mission." He responded, coolly.

"What do you do with those people normally, then?" Kiba asked, curiously.

"They end up dead." He answered, bluntly. "But, I suspect that they could be resurrected, right?"

That comment seemed to start up the fight, since Issei rushed at him, with what seemed to be a... Gauntlet?

Harry though, didn't visibly react, deciding to be slightly flashy. He jumped to the side, and whispered, **"Push."**

Hyoudou was then thrown brutally to the floor, creating a minor crator. His comrades seemed slightly worried about him, since they immediately unleashed their weapons upon Harry.

He easily dodged, since they seemed rather slow, to his lightning charged body. He leapt to the side, and pulled out Zangetsu from her seath. The telekinetic rushed forward, quickly engaging in a sword fight with Kiba, only to assaulted by Akeno with her lightning.

He jumped away from Kiba, managing to dodge both the overhead swing from Kiba and Akeno's lightning. He swung his sword, at Issei, who managed to block with his gauntlet. Unfortunately, for the Oppai lover, Harry quickly punched him with his other hand, following up with, **"Oburai!"**

The ball of condensed lightning rapidly tore away Issei's flesh, and the teenager quickly flew away, landing flat on his back, unconscious, from the extreme pain of his organs.

"Hm. You should maybe train Hyoudou harder, Gremory. He does seem rather weak." stated Harry, blandly.

Suddenly, he jumped to the side, barely dodging the destruction magic that Gremory unleashed on him. He noticed that Rias' destruction magic was potent, since it utterly destroyed the skin on his little finger.

 _'Note to self: dodge Rias like a madman.'_ He mused, as he muttered, under his breath, **"Destroy."**

The uncoming combined attacks of Gremory, and Himejima, were quickly destroyed. Taking his chance at their surprise, he lunged at Kiba, swinging Zangetsu sideways.

The pretty boy, though blocked his swing, and would've stabbed him in the stomach, if Harry hadn't been forced to dodge from the fists of Koneko.

He quickly jumped around the petite girl, and kicked her, sending chakra into his legs, causing her to fly into a nearby tree. He rushed forward, engaging in a short hand-to-hand battle with the first year.

He somehow with a mixture of luck, and reflexes, to cut her in the stomach, and to kick her, right where he had just cut her. It caused her to fall forward, and in a surge of ruthlessness, to throw her towards Kiba, who was attempting to help her. They crashed into eachover, with Harry taking his opportunity, to get rid of two threats, in one go.

The telekinetic, quickly stabbed the two of them through the chest, and knocked them out, with the blunt end of his sword.

He jumped to the side, just as his reflexes screamed at him, dodging a wave of destruction magic from Rias, who seemed angered by the fall of her comrades.

The telekinetic, muttered to himself, "Dammit. This calls for the biggie."

 **"Death's Fist!"** He called out, his fists suddenly glowing, a green glow. The technique, to the devil's noses, smelt literally of death.

He launched himself at them, not noticing his massive boost of speed, and easily swerved out of the way of the magic thrown at him by Rias, and Akeno, and simply threw a punch.

The effect was instantaneous. Suddenly, where he had struck (the stomach), suddenly burned away, and she screamed, in pain.

When she eventually fell unconscious due to her pain, he turned towards Akeno, and proclaimed, coldly, "Go recover your teammates. I really don't want to kill teenagers, tonight."

The masochist/sadist simply nodded, too scared. She didn't have a chance against this monster. _But she would._

The mercernary walked away, the green light that filled his fists, slowly burning away.

He quickly shunshined towards the warehouse, and entered, finding his contractor sitting on a briefcase.

He turned towards the one that hired him, and stated monotonously, "I've got the file. Where's my payment?"

"How did it go?" diverted the contractor.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "My money. And it went fine, for your information."

"Here. All one-hundred thousand of it."

"One hundred? I asked for five hundred." The mercernary asked, reaching for his sword.

"Eyepatch, our contract is terminated. Good dealing wth you."

Suddenly, a wave of destruction was rung upon Harry, who screamed in pain, as he fell forward, the pain too great. His former contractor picked up Zangetsu, and smirked. "Might as well. Nice sword. And it's mine."

Suddenly, a white glow appeared out of the sword, and immediately ran into Harry, causing him even more pain.

The sword was still taken away, but the boy felt comforted that not all of Zangetsu was lost.

Just as he looked up, he saw black wings, and a beautiful girl appear in front of him, fighting the devil that had just injured him.

And all went black.

* * *

Death surveyed his champion, and grimaced. He knew it would be a hard journey for the boy, but he didn't expect him to be already involved in the supernatural world.

It seemed as if his plans, would have to come to fruition before their time. Which made Death grimace. He hated having to derail his plans.

Especially since, the fact that the Great Red, like with Ophis' kingdom, was trying to conquer his own realm. And the other fact that Trihexa was prophecised to unseal itself, some time soon.

He turned towards one of his servants, and ordered, "Get the soul of Danzo Shimura."

"Erm... Forgive me for asking, master..."

"What is it, Hizukan?" The god said, dully.

Hizukan swallowed, nervously. "But, wasn't he put in the training facility?"

"He passed with flying colours, may I remind you. So, do you want another round with the man?" asked Death, a small smirk playing at his lips.

The spirit's eyes darkened. He remembered rather painfully how he had been beaten by the man. And it was simply because, the man had the rather brutal antithesis to the supernatural: chakra.

"As you wish master." Hirukan replied, calming himself down.

The god surveyed the spirit, for a couple of seconds, before nodding, and smirked. He knew of his various servants, that planned to betray him, but if the planned business venture between him, and other beings, worked out, he should come out, unscathed out of all of this.

Just as Shimura entered, Death decided to test the man. He threw a knife at the man, who simply sidestepped, and looked at the deadly god. "You wished to see me, Death?"

"Yes... I need you to watch over, the Khaos Brigade."

"Why? I thought we were in a partnership." Danzo asked, but he already knew.

"Ophis has raised concerns over what is planned for her, and even she for all her power, can't simply go out and ask. And, I hear you ask, 'Why? She is the Infinite Dragon God, right?'."

"Not in my exact words, but yes. It's some political reason, I bet."

"And you know so much about those, Danzo." Death prodded.

Shimura scowled. "I did, what I thought was best... But, let's turn this conversation back to where it was, shall we?"

"Yes, we should. Don't want any unwanted attention." The being raised his hand, casting a silencer around the room, with a mere wave of his hand. "Ophis knows that something, or someone plans to either take over the Khaos Brigade for a nefarious reason. And she wants me to send one of my subjects to help her unearth the criminal, you follow?"

Danzo nodded, and spoke up, "It seems like one of the ways to unearth Trihexa."

Death raised an eyebrow, prompting the former shinobi, to explain. "I have heard of powers that can absorb other powers, but there are rumours of a dragon that can contain the power of a god."

"Oh yes. The one that gave the Fruit of Knowledge to mankind. That is a possibility. Still, try and keep Ophis at her normal power... I need a good fight from time to time."

"Yes, if you say so."

"Good... Very good."

* * *

 **AN: I originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I felt like I have already set up, a lot of things, in this chapter. Like the fact that Danzo is still here (just not alive), and all of the things in between.**

 **Do you guys feel like it's just a string of fights, at the moment? I've been rather concerned with that, since I don't want this to simply have a fight every chapter.**

 **Luckily, for me, the fight in this chapter, serves a purpose. Well, like all of the fights in the fic, they all served a purpose.  
**

 **Do you guys like where this is going? Just criticise, and help me - hate simply blocks the way the world goes around, and that everyone should be happy.**

 **Sorry, I got emotional... xD**

 **Well, see ya!**


	10. Rewrite: Shibou Shinobi

You may not like this, fans of Terekineshisu Shinobi.

But I'm rewriting this story.

Okay, enough of the dramatic shit (I know that nobody likes unreasonable drama) - the real reason why I'm rewriting it, is because of the fact that honestly, the whole story didn't make sense. Death is essentially an OC god character who doesn't have a place in the story.

Harry shouldn't be in the DxD universe, simply because he doesn't fit into all that. But, in a stupid decision in between a new story, or creating a multi-crossover that would make no sense.

And, let's put this bluntly - even in the world of Naruto with bullshit eye powers, they can't remove a continent from the entire face of the Earth. Harry would be forced to become what would be, when he went back to the Naruto-verse a god-like character. Which is incredibly boring to write.

But yeah. And there was the fact that my muse told me, 'stop with this story' essentially.

Hope you read the rewrite which is going to be called, 'Shibou Shinobi'.


End file.
